Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria
by Theboblinator
Summary: What happens when your past makes it so that you can't get a GOOD job? Well, you get one where the owner accepts you with open arms immediately of course! Now, Alexander Kirigaya just needs to survive the next five nights in a Pizzeria where the Vocaloids meant for entertainment roam around at night for unspecified reasons... Piece of Pizza Pie! (Finally back guys!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Job**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, welcome to my second attempt at this kind of story, with a few key differences from my first attempt, which I never uploaded… Like many other stories on my account. That aside, If you couldn't tell from the categories that this is gonna be placed in, then this is _not_ gonna be like the other FNAF stories on this site. Hell, I haven't even looked to see if there are any other stories in this crossover category at the time that I'm writing this Author's Note. But that aside for now, I guess that I should explain how this is gonna play out, seeing as it goes against "canon".**

 **(Moved this to regular FNAF category due to lack of SAO elements present during this first story)**

 **See, for those of you who don't know, the "Canon" for the FNAF storyline is that all the events in the offices are actually _dreams_ that the child from FNAF 4, who _wasn't_ the victim of the Bite of '87, was having at home, until the last one, where he's dreaming of his house, while he's actually in the hospital. Sorry about the spoilers, but I figured it would be common knowledge by this point. And for those of you who want more info on this, and haven't already done what I'm about to suggest, go and watch  The Game Theorists on YouTube for a better explanation overall.**

 **Now, another thing for all of you to know. There's gonna be a very, _very_ big change to this, if you couldn't tell from the title, and possibly the summary, I've changed the "Toy-Animatronics" in a drastic manner… I'll be putting up a link on my bio (since I've found out how to do that the _correct_ way) to pictures of how I've written them out, but for those of you who are continuing to read through this before you go check the link, I'll just say it this way.**

 **Think of Miku the Vocaloid, and apply that "rule" to the "Toy-Animatronics" in this story. In other words, they're gonna be a _lot_ more human-like in this, and more. As for my OC, like my many other OC's that I've made for similar crossover stories, mine will also have gone through certain _events_ in his past. However, as opposed to many of the other stories like this on my profile, this will take place in the exact same universe.**

 **Anyways, there's not much more for me to say here, other than I hope that you guys enjoy the story. Welcome, to "Freddy Fazbear's Animatronics"!**

 **(Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed so that I can get ready for a 6 hour drive tomorrow. I'll update this when I get to the next stop on my RV trip.)**

 **(Also, big thanks to two authors on this site, who's stories were the inspiration for some of the events in the story you're about to read, with the first being the one who actually inspired me to start the story. The first is the author of the story "Camera Angles", and his profile name is Donrocs1. As for the other, his FNAF series takes place around his OC Alex Redding's (Who my character's name is _not_ based off, seeing as I actually started to read his stories shortly after starting this AN) the first story in his series being titled "Five Nights at Freddy's: Battle for the Pizzaria". The author for that is called  Freelancer Josiah So, thanks to the both of them for what's coming, and I hope you enjoy the outcome.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

 _It was a dark and stormy night…_

 _No, I'm just fucking with you. There's no way I'm starting this story out in a cliché manner like that. In all honesty, the sky was pretty clear the night this story starts. Although thanks to the pollution pumped out by factories around town, you couldn't really see the stars above. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, introductions are in order I believe._

 _Hey, the name's Alexander Kirigaya. Although most people just stick to calling me Alex. Up until a week before this story starts, I'd been living in Japan with a family that had all but adopted me, hence why I use their last name. However, thanks to circumstances in terms of money, I'd been forced to head back to the good old US of A, and find a job, seeing as no one in the area wanted to offer me one thanks to my past… More on that later._

 _Anyways, back in America, I had the same amount of luck finding a job as I did in Japan. At least until I found an ad in the paper. Surprising, really, seeing as hardly anyone actually looks over the newspaper anymore what with the local news broadcasting everything you need to know throughout the world. But, I digress. It was a small ad, offering the position of Night Guard at a local pizzeria. Apparently, it was a very,_ very _old one that was re-opening thanks to modern technology. In case it wasn't obvious from the new name they gave the place._

Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria

 _Just the name alone told me what I needed to know… In a way. It was a pizzeria that was probably something of a Chuck E. Cheese rip-off in the past, which was now able to turn into its own thing because of the new introduction of Vocaloids. Granted, the small businesses were only given something of Prototype models, so while they were all pretty much human, they still had a few things that separated them from being completely flesh and blood. But, that would be explained to me later._

 _That aside, I decided to try to get the job the second I saw it, figuring I'd be turned away yet again thanks to circumstances I'd been involved in… Circumstances that I had no control over at the time. But, once again, I digress. Needless to say that when I walked in and talked to the owner about the position, I'd been given the job practically on the spot. Once that was done and I'd filled out the application, He'd given me a tour of the place, and introduced me to the Vocaloids that were there for entertainment._

 _Freddy Fazbear, the one that the establishment was obviously named after. His appearance wasn't all that surprising to me. Black shoes, black dress pants held up by a brown belt, a white button up shirt with a brown vest over it, a yellow flower present on the left side, a black bow-tie, and to top it off a black top hat. Physically, he looked like a human with Caucasian skin, blue eyes, short brown hair… A brown bear ears. Just to drive home the fact that this used to be a restaurant with animatronics in the past, further proving my "Chuck E. Cheese rip-off" theory._

 _Bonnie the Rabbit, who despite the nature of the name, was actually a guy rabbit Vocaloid. Although, his outfit and appearance definitely made it questionable when you looked at him. Light blue shoes, dark blue dress pants, a vest that was light blue near the bottom but turned into a dark blue in the chest area, before going back to light blue for the short sleeves, sitting over a white button up shirt, and a red bow-tie. As for his physical appearance, he had Caucasian skin, green eyes, short blue hair, and blue rabbit ears._

 _Mangle, who was named as such due to the fact that she was a bit on the "malfunctioning" side. She was probably one of the most surprising. Black shoes, white and pink stripped stockings, black shorts, and something that looked close to being a pink trench coat over a button up shirt that was a lighter shade of pink, with a bright pink bow-tie to top it off. Her physical appearance included having_ very _pale Caucasian skin, Yellow eyes with her pupils being slits, short white hair with another pink bow on the right side of her head, with white fox ears poking out of the top of her hair, a white fox tail that was present at the small of her back… And an extra mechanical head that came out of her back that I was sure had sent a few kids into tears._

 _Chica the Chicken, the only other female Vocaloid beside Mangle, who was present up on stage to sing with Freddy and Bonnie, was probably the most surprising. Yes, she was the only "main" female character of the establishment, but I didn't expect what I saw when the owner first pointed her out to me. She was wearing yellow shoes and black stockings that went up to just above her knees. Above that she had on pink cut-off shorts, and I mean_ shorts _, which were also apparently overalls if the straps over her shoulders were anything to go by._

 _Then, she had on a yellow T-shirt that only_ just _managed to cover her bust, and over that was something that looked like a custom-made cooking outfit, if the white frills were anything to go by, along with writing on the front that read "Let's Party!". She was also wearing black fingerless gloves, and held in her left hand was a tray with a single cupcake with pink frosting, and a single candle… And blue eyes. As for Chica, she had Caucasian skin, bright blue eyes, and long yellow hair that was styled to look slightly like the top of a baby chick's head._

 _Balloon Boy, a young Vocaloid, who would blow up and hand out balloons to kids when they put a quarter into a slot beside him was probably the most "human" looking out of them. He appeared to be a young boy around 14 years old wearing brown shoes, blue pants, a T-shirt with vertical red and blue stripes, and a hat with the same blue and red stripes, with a small light brown fan on top. He had Caucasian skin, blue eyes that looked more "human" than the other Vocaloids, and short brown hair._

 _And finally, the Marionette, who handed out prizes at the Prize Counter. This one… Was a bit tricky. With how skinny it was, I couldn't honestly tell if it was a guy or girl, and the fact that it was silent also didn't help matters. However, it was tall,_ very _skinny, and like I said, never spoke. Although, I guess that kinda fit its role as a puppet… Even though it was supposed to be a Vocaloid… Meh, wasn't really my place to question it, I guess._

 _All introductions aside, I guess I should get to the actual important parts of my story. Starting with my first shift as the Night Guard… And the one that led me to now. My fifth, and possibly final night, At Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria…_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

At 11:45 PM, front doors to "Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria" opened, and in stepped 19 year old Alexander Kirigaya, the new Night Guard to the establishment. He was dressed in the stereotypical Night Guard outfit, with black shoes, dark blue pants, a blue vest over a white shirt, the Night Guard badge on the left side, and a blue Night Guard cap. His physical appearance included Caucasian skin, black hair, and blue eyes.. After locking the door behind him, he makes his way through the establishment towards the office in the back. As he goes, he sees the Vocaloids all plugged in, and in their "sleep mode". He takes the time to look them over, noticing how they looked, well, _asleep_ , when compared to earlier that day when he'd seen them moving around.

Shaking his head to clear it, he makes his way out of the main party area and down one of the halls, passing a few of the party rooms, including Mangle's room. On the other side of the establishment were the bathrooms, the arcade, a couple other party rooms, and the Prize Counter where the Marionette was. When he arrives at the office and takes a seat, he takes a quick look around. There was a desk in front of him with a few drawers, and a large glass window in the wall above it that allowed him to look out into the hall that led between the two sides of the building.

To his left was the doorway he entered through, and he notes the "Door" and "Light" switches beside it, pressing them experimentally, causing a solid door to drop from the ceiling and seal the room, while the light illuminates the area directly outside the door, thanks to most of the establishment being pitch black. Looking to his right after raising the door, he sees a small ventilation shaft situated into the wall just above the floor, with a similar "Light" switch above it, and behind him was the same thing. Swiveling the chair back around, he takes a glance around the office again, raising an eyebrow in confusion when he sees a lack of computer terminal, despite the multiple cameras he'd seen earlier.

 _Maybe I should have asked the owner more questions…_ He thinks to himself, especially when he remembers how the cleaning crew that had left right when he was showing up had looked at him, before shaking their heads as if they were watching him march off to an unwinnable war… Which slightly unnerved him. However, he's broken out of his musings when he hears a faint ringing, and after looking around the office, he notes that the ringing was coming from one of the draws in the desk in front of him. Opening it, he finds a flashlight, and a tablet, which was the source of the ringing.

Raising an eyebrow, he picks both up, placing the flashlight on the desk in front of him, and then taps the button that answers the call on the tablet. When this happens, a voice comes from the other end, which Alex identifies as male, even if the reception wasn't all that well due to the faint static that was present, and distorting the voice speaking to him. "Uh, Hello? Hello, hello?" The voice asks, and Alex leans back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk, as he answers.

"Hello, this is the new Night Guard, Alex, speaking." He answers.

"Well, hello, and welcome to your new summer job at the new, and improved, Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and help you get started down this new and exciting career path." The man continues, making Alex frown a bit, since as a Night Guard at a _pizza place_ , he didn't really expect much except for _maybe_ a few of the local kids trying to break in and mess around… Although thinking about it, the Vocaloids would be pretty valuable to steal…

"Alright, so what can I expect in this place? I can already think of the local "trouble-making" kids trying to get in, or maybe a few people trying to get to the Vocaloids…" He admits, and the guy gives a bit of nervous laughter over the call.

"Uh, right, well… I guess you're not exactly from around here if you're expecting that…" The man mutters, making Alex frown as he places his feet on the ground, eyeing the clock as it ticks over to 12:05 AM.

"What do you mean?" He asks, getting more nervous laughter in response.

"Well, it's nothing really, just a few things that happened in the past… And I mean around 40 years ago back when there were still animatronics, and before the introduction of Vocaloids. But, those events are behind the company now, and with them happening so long ago, they're really not worth mentioning." The man says, making Alex fix a confused, and suspicious, look on the tablet in his hands. "Anyways, a few things to know about the Vocaloids in there. They're a lot like the others that you see around, except that these ones were programmed more for children entertainment, than singing." The man states, and Alex decides to let him off the hook… For now.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that much. Anything else about them that's noteworthy?" He asks the man, and he can hear the guy clear his throat over the call.

"Well, they've all been tied into some kind of criminal database, so they've been given the ability to spot a threat a mile away… Hell, we should be paying them to guard _you_." The guy says in a joking tone, and Alex snorts out a laugh.

"Yeah, true enough… If they weren't "sleeping" that is." He states. However, in response to his words, the call goes silent for a few seconds, before the guy on the other end clears his throat.

"Uh, yeah… About that actually. See, with the extra systems installed in them, that means that there are also bound to be some… _Kinks_ as well…" The man says, and Alex raises an eyebrow, before glancing out the window as he hears a noise outside, except that he's not really able to see anything besides the wall decorated with posters across from his room.  "You see, you're only the second guard to work at that location. See, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… Conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so, uh, lucky you, right?" The guy asks, before coughing into the call again, making Alex turn his attention back to the tablet in his hands.

"Yeah, lucky me. But… Conditions? What kind of conditions are we talking about here?" He asks in confusion and suspicion, since the way the guy said that, it didn't seem like he was talking about the normal kind of conditions that a Night Guard would expect…

"Well, mainly he expressed concern that the Vocaloids tended to… Well, _move_ after Midnight. With a few attempting to get into his office." The man states, making Alex's eyes widen at the news, before they fly to the buttons on the wall to his left, his left hand immediately slamming into the "Door" button, and causing the solid door to slam down to the ground in response, before he turns his attention back to the tablet in his hand, looking it over as the man on the other end continues to talk.

"However, from what we know, that should be impossible, since the Vocaloids should be in "sleep" mode at that time. However, our engineers decided that the best explanation for this is that they were never actually given a _proper_ "sleep mode", and at the start of the new day, 12 AM, they would activate for a few hours, before going back into "sleep mode" until the building opens up." The man explains as Alex sees that the tablet has a couple other apps on it, including internet, a messaging system, and the one that connected to the cameras around the establishment.

"So basically…" Alex begins as he opens the Camera App, looking at the scene shown to him, which happened to be the main area with the stage. And on it, the three Vocaloids were _standing_ there instead of leaning against the wall "sleeping" as they charged. However, he wasn't really given the best view of them, and from what he could tell, standing there was _all_ they were doing… At the moment at least. "What you're telling me is that for the entirety of my shift, the Vocaloids are gonna be active? And trying to get to me… Why?" He asks, getting another cough from the other end of the call as the man starts to respond.

"Well, the working theory is that since they're "awake" at this point in time, they're trying to do what they're programmed to do, and entertain. However, since there's no one around but you, it's thought that they're trying to go there in order to do just that." The guy explains, making Alex raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"But then why would the last guy complain? I mean, from the sounds of it, they would've been given a free "concert" or something while they worked. So what's with the concerns?" He asks with his suspicion outweighing his confusion. In response, the guy on the other end gives a nervous laugh.

"Well, according to him, uh, well the Vocaloids weren't acting like themselves. From what he said, apparently they tried to get into the office in different ways. Whether it was through the doorway, those vents, hell, he even said one of them tried to get in through the window. But there were no marks, so it wasn't very believable… _Then again, we did make it bullet proof…_ " Alex almost didn't hear the last part, but at this moment, he was now turning on the lights in the vent to check for the Vocaloids in question.

"Now, we do have a temporary solution for… One, of the Vocaloids. On the tablet is an added App that'll allow a music box in the Prize Counter to wind up and make the Vocaloid that's present there, stay there. So just, every few minutes, switch over to the Prize Counter feed, and wind up the music box in there." The man explains, making Alex immediately switch over to that camera feed, and see that the circle showing the Music Box's time was only about an eighth gone. Still, that didn't stop him from winding it all the way once more.

"For the other Vocaloids, the easier solution is just to stay in your office and stay away from them, just in case anything the first Night Guard there said was true. However, if they do manage to get in there, we've given you a Freddy Mask in the top right hand drawer in your desk." The man on the other end of the call says, making Alex open the drawer in question, and find a small mask with a string that could be wrapped around the back of his head, and make him look like an animatronic version of the Freddy on stage.

"One last thing to mention is the layout of your office. With the renovations done to this place, it was changed a bit from last time. The last version had doors on either side leading out into hallways. This time, there's only one door, and a couple vents in place, while a large window was put into the wall in front of you, so that you weren't only staring at either the tablet, or a blank wall for six hours… Uh, anyways, that should be it." The man tells Alex, who's now looking through a few other feeds, seeing the three Vocaloids on stage now in their "active" modes as they look around the large room. Luckily, it seemed that Mangle and Balloon Boy were still "sleeping", while the music box kept the Marionette in the Prize Counter.

"Uh, check the cameras, keep the music box running, use the Freddy Mask if you need to, you should be golden… Oh, uh, one last thing. From what the boss said, Chica seemed to take an interest in you earlier when you showed up. So, if they _do_ head towards you, and you end up seeing her more than the others, don't be surprised. Anyways, that should be it. So, have a good night, and I'll talk to you again tomorrow." With that, the call was cut off, and Alex was left alone in the pizzeria.

With the exception of the Vocaloids that possibly wanted to kill him…

"Fuck me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so here's my FNAF x SAO crossover! Although, I'll admit I took a bit of the Vocaloid route with this as well, as stated in the first Author's Note. And honestly… Not much else to add, other than the fact that you guys are probably already able to tell one reason I chose this route instead of having the normal "Toy-Animatronics". Although I do have a few other reasons that you'll learn down the road.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was more of a prologue to it, even though it's around 4K words so far. With that being said, It's now just past 11:30 PM, so what I'm gonna do is that I'm gonna go to bed, and then when I wake up tomorrow, I'll look over the chapter one more time, and then post it for you all to read. Expect more of this story to come over the next few weeks, cause I'm currently on an RV trip with my family…**

 **Yes, my 14 year old brother, my mother and my father are gonna be around me pretty much 24/7, meaning that I'm not gonna have a chance to write out my stories such as any HOTD, P &S w/ G, or anything else that's close to _that_ in terms of anime. Sorry for those of you looking forwards to that stuff, but for nearly the next 3 weeks, you'll instead be getting this story, and maybe a couple others…**

 **(This is mainly for Notros, since I've told you that I'll be working on my HOTD x AVP story for the past month or longer. So, just a forewarning, I probably won't be able to work on that until I get back home, where I have my own room that I can work in… Sorry about this.)**

 **(And if I manage to get either a few minutes to an hour to myself, it's still likely that I'd be focused on adding that kind of stuff to this story, since it'd be impossible for me to only focus for an hour or less on those stories, whereas for this story, I wouldn't even need that long to write out a scene or two that are focused more on those situations… Even though those are coming later, and by later, I mean for quite a few chapters to come.)**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the sudden new story, and the reason behind it, but if you've read down to here, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(Yeah… I changed my mind. Welcome to the first chapter, posted just past Midnight on August 15th, 2016! Note that I _will_ be going over this chapter tomorrow, but I figured that I should do this to make up for being away for so long…)**

 **(That being said, I've now gone over it, and before I upload the edited version, I'm gonna finish the second chapter first. So, this here is the second version of this chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy the next one!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Locals**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I'm getting started on the second chapter now, but I _do_ have a question for you. See, like all writers on this site, I want more people to read this, and possibly enjoy it. So, because of the nature of _this_ story, I was wondering if I should place it in the regular FNAF category. Yes, this is gonna end up being another series of stories thanks to plans that I have for future story Arcs. So, the SAO parts won't really come into play until the Second Story for this. So, for _this_ story, I was wondering if I should move which category it was placed in. What do you guys think?**

 **(As you can see, after talking with Anime PJ, I've moved it to the regular FNAF category for this first story.)**

 **But anyways, that question aside, I guess that I should get to actually explaining the chapter that you guys are about to read! So, here's a bit of an explanation, what won't really spoil anything you didn't possibly already see coming.**

 **So for this chapter, Alex is gonna be going through his first Night at FFVP. And if you couldn't already tell from last chapter, I've combined all three games into one, concerning both the Pizzeria itself, as well as the office. So, things are bound to be interesting when it comes to the Vocaloids attempting to get into the office and get to Alex. And when it comes to Chica? Well, I'm not gonna go along the route that many other FNAF Fanfic writers go when it comes to what happens if the "evil" female animatronics get into the office with a male Night Guard… Not that I won't allude to her possibly wanting to do something along those lines…**

 **Anyways, who's ready to read about Alex's first night trying to avoid the killer Vocaloids? I know that I'm ready to write about it, so let's get started!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

For Alex, being placed in a situation where he had a good possibility of dying wasn't new. However, that didn't mean that he _liked_ being placed in that position either. Which was why at the moment, he was focusing intently on the tablet held in his hands, watching as the Vocaloids in the main room walked around, apparently looking for people to entertain. "Alright. No need to jump to conclusions. Like the Phone Guy said, it's possible the previous Night Guard was just over reacting. The Vocaloids might _not_ want to kill me…" He mutters, before sighing as he switches the feed away from the three.

As he flips through some of the other feeds, he attempts to calm his racing heart, breathing out a sigh of relief when he sees that Mangle and Balloon Boy are still "sleeping", before winding up the Music Box once again to keep the Marionette placated in the Prize Counter. Then, he switches back to the camera feed for the main room… Only to stop when he sees that the three Vocaloids are gone. When he sees this, his eyes flicker to the Freddy Mask that he'd placed on top of his desk, before shaking his head as he looks back at the tablet, and decides to try looking through some of the other camera feeds before resorting to putting it on. First, he checks the party rooms, and finds Bonnie wandering around one of them, most likely searching for kids to entertain in rooms beside the main one.

He lets himself relax a little seeing that, before looking through a few more feeds to try and find the other two. Looking in the other Party Rooms, he fails to find either of them, before eventually finding Freddy looking around the Arcade. Letting himself relax more when he sees that, he looks through a few more feeds in an attempt to find Chica, growing slightly worried when he fails to find the final Vocaloid. However, looking at the feed coming from the camera just outside his door, which looked down the hall, he freezes when he sees something at the intersection for _that_ hallway, and the hallway that went right by the front of his office.

Because he wasn't seeing Chica there, but instead, a _shadow_ that was being made on the floor, and coming from the hallway that the camera _wasn't_ recording. With that thought going through his mind, Alex slowly raises his head towards the glass in front of him, and can only stare in shock, and slight horror, at the sight in front of him. Because there, on the other side of the supposedly bullet proof glass, was the main female Vocaloid that used to be "sleeping" on the stage. At this sight, his mouth goes dry, and he forces himself to swallow as he continues the staring contest with the Vocaloid in front of him. Then, he notices something that makes his horror rise.

In place of the bright, blue eyes that Chica had during the day, both of her eyes were entirely black, with the exception of two white pinpricks in the center of each one. The cupcake held in her hand was very much the same, making the two of them seem much more scary instead of being kid-friendly like earlier. And he could assume that the other Vocaloids were like this at the moment as well. "I guess that throws the possibility that they don't want to kill me out the window." He manages to quietly mutter to himself in fear at the sight in front of him.

However, despite the glass separating them, he's still able to hear Chica give a giggle at the sight of him. However, it didn't sound like a normal giggle, like he'd heard come from her during the day, and instead sounded more sinister. And as he watches, the Vocaloid _winks_ at him, before turning and walking down the hall, towards the side of the building that had the Arcade and Prize Counter. It takes Alex a second to shake off his horror, as well as surprise from her last action, before quickly looking down at his tablet to try and find out where she's going, and what the others are doing.

What he sees makes him both feel relief, while also panic. Bonnie and Freddy were still wandering around, making it seem that the Vocaloids weren't communicating, while the other Vocaloids that were "sleeping" continued to do so. However, Chica had placed her tray and cupcake on the ground beside a vent, and had just disappeared inside of it. Taking a look at the map layout in the bottom left corner of the screen, he saw that it was the ventilation shaft that came out of the wall to his right. With that in mind, he quickly tosses the tablet onto the desk, and picks up the mask in front of him. Slipping it on, he turns to his right just as the Vocaloid climbs out, looks at him, before glancing around the office as a frown appears on her face.

After looking around the office some more, she finally turns back to him, and taking a shot in the dark, he shrugs his shoulders with his palms facing the ceiling, hoping that their facial recognition software was the only thing working for them at the moment, and she wouldn't recognize the night guard suit he was wearing. Luckily, it seemed that fate was on his side, as Chica gives a huff as she turns around, and climbs back into the vent. Once he was certain she'd gotten through, Alex slips the mask off his face, and quickly picks up the tablet once again. Sure enough, Chica had climbed out of the vent, and was now wandering through the establishment once again.

However, Alex forced his beating heart to calm down as he switched through the feeds, before frowning each time Chica came into view. It seemed that unlike her other two friends, the Vocaloid was no longer randomly looking around the establishment for people to entertain like them, and instead appeared to be specifically searching for _him_. "Well fuck. Just what I need, to have a Vocaloid specifically searching for me." He mutters as he switches feeds to the Prize Counter, and winds the music box again. "You'd think having a girl trying to get to you would be _great._ Well when she's a Vocaloid that's most likely hell bent on trying to kill you, not so much." He mutters to himself as he continues to swap between camera feeds.

Chica was still looking for him, the other "sleeping" Vocaloids were still charging, and the other two Vocaloids that were active were still wandering around, looking for people to entertain. He supposed that he was lucky that the three weren't communicating, cause if they were, it was likely that they'd all know where to find him, and as a result, probably swarm him. Letting out a sigh that was a mixture of relief that he hadn't been found out yet, and nervousness about what might happen if they _did_ find him, Alex takes a look at the clock, before visibly paling.

 **2:00 AM**

He still had another four hours to go, and Chica now had an idea about where he was. And when Alex turned to look out the window, that thought was reinforced by the sight of the female Vocaloid standing outside with a smile on her face, which despite how it might've made her cute during the day, instilled fear in him tonight thanks to the black eyes that made her look like something out of a nightmare. What was even creepier was the fact that she made her way over to the door, before _knocking_ , as if asking for permission to enter, instead of just entering through the vents.

While Alex may have let her in earlier, when he _didn't_ see what she looked like and how she was acting, at the moment, he was pretty sure that the better choice would be to keep the door closed. And the frown that Chica gave him when moving to look through the large window again told him that she knew that. At least, before that frown turned into a scowl and she stalked off down the hall. Looking at the tablet once again showed the female Vocaloid heading into Mangle's room, making Alex switch the camera feed to show the inside of the room, and making him freeze when he saw Chica climbing into another vent that was present in the room. Throwing on the Freddy Mask once again, he turned around to face the vent behind him as the Vocaloid climbed out, and looked around the room once again.

This time however, before she left the way she came in, she looked at him a bit longer, making him sweat despite the mask being over his face. Honestly, he was wondering if these things had other recognition functions active beside the facial recognition system during this time, and if the female Vocaloid was starting to suspect him… That wouldn't be good since he still had at least four nights here after this. However, attempting to brush that off to the side for now, he turned his attention back to the tablet in his hands, before freezing as he switches to the Prize Counter feed, and notices there was only about an eighth of the circle left next to the music box button, and quickly held his finger on said button to wind the music box up once again.

Switching through the feeds once more showed the Vocaloids still searching through the establishment, and he allowed himself to relax slightly as he attempted to get used to the way his job was going. _Now, if I had something to defend myself with, that_ wouldn't _leave lasting marks on them since they're needed during the day, then I would be absolutely_ fine _! No problem. The only thing is, that_ is _the problem, since there's nothing like that here, or at my house._ He thinks to himself as he continues to watch the Vocaloids, although he did notice how Chica appeared to be paying more attention to the cameras as his shift continued, almost unnervingly so since she always turned to face it when he turned it onto the feed where she was, and sent a smile at him through the camera.

Shivering a bit at the thought that the female Vocaloid had found out a way to tell when he was looking at the room she was in, his nerves from earlier returned. _Damn it. Making it through something like a death game? No problem really. Except for the fact that here, there's nothing I have to defend myself with, as opposed to my time stuck in that_ true _death game…_ He thinks to himself in a mixture of nervousness and fear. Honestly, to him, it felt like he was stuck in one of those movies or video games, where the restrictions for what you could do were only in place to make you feel the most fear possible. Whereas here, the only restrictions were the fact that he couldn't really use "self-defense" against the Vocaloids thanks to the fact that they were gonna be used during the day, and pretty much anything he tried against them would likely leave behind visible damage.

Sighing in acceptance at the position he found himself in, Alex manages to steel his nerves as he gets ready for what he's gonna need to do for the rest of the night. He looks through the cameras once again, winds up the music box to keep the Marionette in the Prize Counter, and sits back in his chair as he gets comfy for the long night ahead of him, the tablet held in his hands, while the Freddy Mask sits on his lap as he puts his feet up on the desk. _Next time, I'm bringing candy and soda for this. Cause I'm gonna need as much energy as possible during my shifts…_

* * *

 **5:50 AM**

* * *

A little over three hours later, Alex is still sitting in the chair, flipping through the different camera feeds. By this point, he was certain that the two Vocaloids that were charging were going to _continue_ to do that until the establishment opened, while the Marionette he was able to keep "asleep" by playing the music box for the Vocaloid. For the other three that were still wandering around, he was lucky enough to only have to deal with Chica and Bonnie so far. Chica had continuously come into the office to look for him, and every time she left, she always stared at him for a bit longer. As for Bonnie, he came in a couple times, looking at him in confusion both times, before leaving.

He was starting to think that he was lucky that Freddy apparently didn't want to travel through the vents, since the bear-like Vocaloid had just continued to wander around the Pizzeria ever since he stopped charging and left the stage. At this point, Alex figures that he'd worked out how to handle the situations as they came, and was confident that he'd be able to get through the last ten minutes before his shift ended.

As he watches Chica walk up to the window to stare at him again with five minutes to go until he left, he simply stares back at her smiling face as she waves to him. He decides to humor her, and waves back, and in response she giggles, before winking as she walks away. He raises an eyebrow at that while glancing at the tablet, since this time, she wasn't going to one of the vents, so he has to wonder just what it was she was doing.

He gets his answer a minute later, when he jumps with a yelp of pain, and looks down to see that the pink frosting covered cupcake that Chica carried around was currently sinking the teeth, that it apparently had, into his leg after exiting one of the vents. Hopping up from his chair and around the room a bit in pain, he attempts to kick the thing away, before raising his leg to hit it, or pry it off. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned, as the cupcake changes targets to his arm, causing him to lose his balance, and fall back against the wall, before falling onto his back on the floor as the cupcake leaps off to avoid going down with him.

Alex's back hurts from being slammed into the wall, and then falling to the floor, but that doesn't stop his eyes from widening. When the cupcake made him hit into the wall before falling to the ground, he'd ended up falling onto the two buttons on the wall. The result was his back had pressed both of them. Making the door open, allowing the cupcake to exit the room, while the light directly outside the door turned on, illuminating the one active, female Vocaloid standing there with a bright smile on her face as she stared down at him with her black eyes, the white pinpricks in the middle directed straight at him. And unfortunately, the Freddy Mask had fallen away and slid towards the opposite end of the room with the tablet when he fell, making it so that she had a clear view of him being human.

Alex could only stare in shock and horror as the Vocaloid comes into the room, and stands over him with that frightening smile still on her face. However, apparently she didn't feel like killing him yet as she giggles at him once again, even if that giggle still sounded much more sinister than it did during the day. However, he's surprised when, instead of dragging him out of the room to possibly show him to the others, she instead proceeds to _straddle_ him with the grin still present on her face. Honestly, if she looked like she did during the day, and wasn't likely to kill him within the next minute, then he probably would have smiled up at her or something like that.

As it was, this Vocaloid was liable to kill him within the next few seconds, so he couldn't exactly work up the guts to smile. Sure, he'd smiled in the face of death before, but all those times he'd nearly gone out on his own terms. This time, he was gonna die inside a Pizzeria, without having a way to fight back and go out in a way that he wanted. So, it came as a surprise to him when the Vocaloid suddenly leans down so that her body is pressing against his own as she places a hand on his cheek, that smile of hers still on her face, and apparently made to never disappear unless she became upset or angered. And now, thanks to the close proximity, Alex was able to notice a few things.

Such as the fact that if Chica were "normal" like during the day, and you replaced her now-black eyes with her normal ones, she'd be pretty, or even beautiful, in Alex's eyes. The next thing almost made said eyes pop out of his head, since he realized that she _wasn't_ wearing a yellow "shirt" like he'd assumed earlier, and that instead she was only wearing the white tank top with "Let's Party" written on it, and likely a bra, with those white frills being present on the yellow sleeves that were attached to the white tank top.

This is because where he thought he'd seen yellow between said tank top and her bow tie earlier, was actually her Caucasian skin. And had he been in the same position with Chica during the time that she was "normal", it was likely that Alex would've blushed at this discovery due to his close proximity. As it was, he was still petrified in fear as the Vocaloid proceeded to run her hand over his cheek, and continue to stare at him with that smile on her face.

A smile that, now that he could see it up close, revealed surprisingly sharp teeth, that she _definitely_ didn't have during the hours the pizzeria was open. And as those teeth get closer to his face, he closes his eyes, expecting the pain of having his face torn into to hit him any second, while her hands move to his shoulders to grip them, and she keeps him trapped to the ground with her hips. Alex mentally prepares for the pain, while apologizing to his "family" back in Japan since he'd never be able to talk to them again…

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

Before his eyes fly open at the sound of an alarm going off from the other end of the room, and quickly looks up at the clock to see that his shift was over, and six-o-clock had hit at last. He feels relief flood through his system at that revelation, before looking up at Chica, who was still leaning over him, to see her scowling at the clock, before turning that frown to him. A few seconds later, she gets up and walks to the doorway, turning to look at him one more time, before walking out of the office and down the hall. When this happens, Alex stays on the ground for a minute, before scrambling to his feet and rushing over to the tablet. Switching through the camera feeds, he found every Vocaloid back in their right spots, and the music box had apparently been programmed to consistently run from now, until the building opened.

Letting off a relieved laugh, he quickly puts everything in the office back in place, before turning and rushing out the doorway, slowing down _slightly_ when he enters the main room to look at the "sleeping" Vocaloids to make sure they were actually all there, and none were hiding to attack him, before unlocking the doors and running out of them seconds later, locking them behind him immediately after he gets outside, and then rushes towards his motorcycle that he'd parked in one of the few "Employee Only" spaces. Starting it up and throwing on his helmet, he exits the parking area for the Pizzeria as fast as he can, before driving home, driving at the exact speed limit to get away from there as fast as he can without the risk of getting a ticket.

Pulling into the parking area of the apartment complex he lives in, Alex is quick to shut down his motorcycle, rush to the door, use his keys to open it, rush up to his apartment, open _that_ door, and then lock it behind him as he sprints into his room and shuts the door. Quickly leaping onto his bed, Alex proceeds to let off every feeling of fear he had during his shift.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

By screaming bloody murder into his pillow and sheets.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so here's my second chapter for this story! Not much to say here other than Alex's first night is done, and I've given a valid reason behind why he wouldn't actually defend himself against the Vocaloids trying to get to him. At least, I _hope_ it's a valid reason in this. That being said, this is another chapter that's smaller than I would like, but starting this story with it being a FNAF story is making it hard for me to not make the situations seem repetitive… Anyways, I'll get to explaining more about the story itself…**

 **Now, for those of you who _still_ can't tell one of the main reasons I've changed the cast to being Vocaloids… Do you _need_ me to spell it out for you? Cause if you still don't understand by the time I start the next Author's Note, I _will_ put it in for you guys to plainly see…**

 **As for the situations in upcoming chapters… Really, it's gonna be a bit more of what you've seen here, only hopefully in various ways so that the chapters don't start to appear repetitive. Cause I can already tell that if that started happening, I'd be turning a lot of you guys away before I got to the _good_ chapters that I have planned. And by that, I mean that I'll be taking this into a few different Arcs that you guys won't see coming.**

 **With all that being said, I guess that I can get onto the reviews for last chapter. So, here they are:**

 **Anime PJ:**

Thanks! I was hoping that I would be able to set this up in a way that would work, seeing as FNAF is a kinda hard category for us FanFic writers to dive into, and I wasn't all that sure how the "final draft" turned out, since like you already know, all I had was a "rough draft" of notes that I was working off of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, if not more than, the last one!

 **GreenDo:**

I will not argue with you there, and instead concur with that statement. Scott Cawthon has done a great job (and with Sister Location on the way, will no doubt do _better_ in the future), but some of the writers, or artists, that try to do stuff for FNAF either don't do what they want to "well enough", or they've taken it into territory that lays in the realms of "WTF?".

As for _that_ outcome for this story… Well, first off, Hahahahahahahaha! Great "name" for it!

But also, like I stated in my first Author's Note… No… Just, no. I… That is _not_ something that I would write out. I mean, I also mentioned how with Chica, I would allude to the fact that she'd want to do _something_ along those lines before she killed him (like I did near the end of the chapter), but actually writing about that _happening_ , or even glossing over it and _mentioning_ it after it "happened"? No. That's not something I'd do…

That aside, thanks for the compliment, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **But, that's about it for this chapter guys. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so this chapter's a bit different. Now, I don't mean that in regards to the chapter itself, seeing as the title is self-explanatory. No, what I mean by it being different is the fact that I'm currently writing this while my dad drives us down the road. So yeah, the RV's bumping along down the road, and while this happens, I'm typing away at my computer while it slightly shakes with each major bump we drive over.**

 **However, I suppose that actually affected the chapter itself in a way. See, since I kinda need internet in order to start writing out the second night at FFVP (which is impossible for me to get on the road at the moment, though there's speculation about getting a Wi-Fi hotspot for the RV or something…) I have to write out a chapter that won't involve actual "scenes" and such from the game. Especially since I _really_ need YouTube for the phone call at the beginning of the night.**

 **So, with that being said, this chapter will focus on Alex after his first night at FFVP, and possibly when he enters the building for the second night, since I won't need the internet until the point that the phone call starts up. So, with that being said, I guess that I should get onto the actual chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

After screaming himself raw, Alex proceeded to lie in his bed and do nothing except stare up at the ceiling, the fan above him spinning slightly to ward off the summer heat that invaded the room. As he watches the appliance spin in an endless cycle, he finally pushes himself up to sit on the edge of his bed and instead stare at the door to his bedroom, thinking about the night that he just had.

 _Those Vocaloids_ definitely _aren't supposed to act like that. Chica came within inches of killing me… And from the looks of it, if the other two found me, I get the feeling that they wouldn't hesitate to do the same…_ He thinks to himself with a slight shudder. As stated before, Alex had come close to death many times before. However, he hadn't felt the level of fear that he had just a few short hours ago when he had been pinned to the ground by the female Vocaloid, seconds away from death. After all, there was a big difference between dying with no way to stop it, and dying while fighting against the thing that wanted to kill you.

He rakes his hand through his hair as he lets off a shaky sigh, before pushing himself up off the bed and walking over to the dresser across the room, taking out a change of clothes, before walking over and opening the door to his room. Closing it behind him, he heads into his bathroom, closing _that_ door behind him as he places his clothes on the counter beside the sink, and starts running the water for a shower. Undressing from his Night Guard outfit, he steps into the lukewarm water, just letting it soak his hair, and trail down the rest of his body as he attempts to relax after the nerve wracking six hours he had to go through. Unfortunately, as he does this, he dozes off slightly, and his mind thinks over the many different things that happened to him during said six hours.

And, being the 19 year old, hot blooded male that he was, while standing in a shower, his subconscious decided that the best thought to focus on would be the female that had been straddling him at the end of his shift. However, instead of having the appearance that was likely to give Alex nightmares in the near future, the teen's brain instead changed the situation around so that the female Vocaloid had the appearance that she did during the day. From there, the mind let its imagination take over…

 _Lying on the ground of his office, Alex stared up at the beautiful girl currently straddling him, before she gave him a giggle as she leaned down to lay on top of him. In response, the teen could only look up at her in surprise as her actions, before blushing when he felt her barely covered breasts press against his chest, causing Chica to let off another giggle in response. And as he lied there, Alex was able to take in Chica's features better than before._

 _He noticed just how golden her hair appeared, while her bright blue eyes shined with a mixture of playfulness and mischief. Her skin seemed to shine in the office light, and her mouth was curved into a teasing smirk as she continued to lie on top of the prone teen beneath her. And as she lifted a hand and ran it across his cheek, Alex almost thought that she had real human skin. Though that shouldn't have come as much of a surprise._

 _After all, Vocaloids were made to be nearly identical to humans, with the exception of the few mechanical components they had in their heads, necks, and the other small augmentations made to the other parts of their bodies. So as Chica ran a hand over his cheek while giggling at his blushing face, Alex found himself smiling in return. And then, without being conscious of his actions, Alex lifted his arms to Chica's waist, causing the female Vocaloid to look down at him in surprise, before smiling at his actions._

 _After a few seconds of being in this position, Chica leaned towards him as her eyes became half lidded, and Alex's hands traveled lower on her body. And as his hands neared her ass, he could feel her breath mixing with his own. Their lips were inches from each other, and Alex found that he was lifting his own face to meet her own…_

Alex's eyes suddenly snapped open in the shower, his hands resting on the wall like they had been before he'd dozed off and had his daydream. However, he suddenly shuddered for two reasons. The first was because of what he'd just imagined. _What the actual_ fuck _? Am I_ really _messed up enough to imagine being in that kind of situation with a Vocaloid that came within inches of tearing my face apart?_ He wonders to himself, shaking his head at the thought. However, a few seconds later, he realizes that his body had reacted naturally to imagining a situation like that, and was suddenly very glad for the second reason that he shuddered a few seconds ago.

"Guess I'm taking a cold shower instead…"

* * *

Turning off the shower head, Alex began to dry off after taking his cold shower, and then steps out onto the carpet that covered part of the tiled floor just in front of the shower, which also doubled as a bath, and then turned to look at himself in the mirror. He took in his normal facial features, glad that there wasn't any visible damage from what happened to him. Nodding to himself, Alex turned and started to get dressed for the day. Throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, before gathering up his Night Guard uniform, and taking it into a separate room where a washer and dryer were located.

Throwing the uniform into the washer, filling it with some ammonia, detergent and some softener, he left it to run for nearly an hour, before heading out to the kitchen. Grabbing a simple breakfast for himself, a bag of mini powdered donuts, he made his way out to his living room, before falling back onto the couch as he starts to eat, his eyes blankly staring ahead, not really focused on anything as he thinks about the fact that he'll be returning to Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria in just a few hours.

 _Alright… What can I do about that?_ He wonders to himself, trying to think about what the hell he could do up until that point to make it easier for him to actually _survive_ for six hours in that place alone. So, the first thing that he thinks about is the office. _What the hell could I change in there that would help me out?_ He thinks to himself, cycling through different ideas that pop up in his head, only to dismiss most of them since there was no way his boss would allow it.

 _Electrify the door?_ Too dangerous to risk them possibly turning on during daylight hours.

 _Grab_ that _to use against them?_ Nope, visible damage is a big no-no, even if it was to protect himself most likely.

 _Go buy some Mace?_ Again, no. There would be bound to be side effects the next day during daylight hours, so that was out.

After going through a few more thoughts, his eyes widened as he thought of something that would help him immensely…

Or rather, _two_ things. With those thoughts in mind, he picks up his iPhone, and chooses the number that would dial up his boss. The man picks up after only a couple rings.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear speaking." The man states and Alex's face remains neutral as he mentally debates whether to frown or smile at the sound of the man's voice on the other line. However, that argument is promptly shoved off to the side as he simply replies to his boss.

"Mr. Fazbear? It's Alex Kirigaya, your Night Guard." He says, and the phone is silent for a few seconds, most likely the man is staring at the phone in silent surprise or something, since he doubted that the man _didn't_ know about what happened during the night.

"Well, it's good to hear from you Mr. Kirigaya. Is there something that you need?" The man asked, and from the tone of his voice, Alex assumed that the man was expecting questions. However, that could be put off for now, since the guy who called last night had explained things pretty well. At least for now.

"Yes sir. However, it's probably not about what you're thinking. I was actually wondering if there were maybe a couple things that you could do about my office to change it a bit. Just to make sure that any… _Intruders_ might have a harder time getting in." He says, putting emphasis on "intruders" so that the man understood exactly what he was saying. There's silence on the other end for a few seconds, before Mr. Fazbear coughs into the line.

"And what would these… _changes_ include?"  The man asks, and this time, Alex smiles as he realizes that despite the lack of information his boss had given him, Mr. Fazbear was obviously one to make amends in the aftermath.

"Nothing big sir, there are just a few additions I was thinking about that wouldn't be that hard to install…"

* * *

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Alex rises from the sofa, and puts the remaining donuts away in the cabinet, before heading into the room where the washer and dryer were in order to take his Night Guard uniform out of the prior, and place them in the latter, throwing a drying sheet in with them before closing it and starting it up. With an hour and a half to go until the process was done, Alex once again found himself with nothing to do as he leaned against the wall beside the appliance.

And because of this, his mind once again wandered to the events that happened to him during his shift… And his mind once again warped the events that occurred.

 _Alex was sitting in the chair, the Freddy Mask on his face as he watched Chica finally exit the room after searching it for the past minute, frowning as she exits since she'd been unable to "find" him after climbing into the room. Giving a sigh of relief, Alex takes off the Freddy Mask, before placing it on the desk once again._

 _Picking up the tablet, he watched as Chica exited the vent, and went about the restaurant to search for him once again. As he watches her search through the building, he switches to the feed for the Prize Counter, winding the music box despite the circle being only half gone, before looking through the other feeds once again. When he gets to the feed for Mangle's room, he sees that specific Vocaloid still charging, but at the same time, he sees a shadow enter the vent._

 _At the sight of something climbing into one of the ventilation shafts that led into his office, Alex was quick to put down the tablet and place the Freddy Mask over his head once again. He was surprised when, instead of Chica climbing out of the vent, he was treated to the sight of Bonnie poking his ears out, before the rest of his body followed. As he looked around the room, his gaze fell on Alex, who was staring at him through the eyeholes in the Freddy Mask._

 _Tilting his head, Bonnie stared at Alex in confusion, before looking around the rest of the room in order to "search" for him. After looking over the room and finding no evidence of him, Bonnie made his way back over to the vent. When this happened, Alex did something that he_ knows _he didn't do during that situation._

 _He breathed a sigh of relief._

 _The reaction was instantaneous. Bonnie's ears perked up when they caught the sound, before he quickly turned his attention to the teen sitting in the chair. Then came the screech._

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEE!_**

 _Alex had no time to react as the Vocaloid suddenly leapt towards him, its teeth ending in sharp points as it tackles him to the ground, it's nails now slightly sharper as they dig into his skin, the front of his uniform getting torn to pieces in the process as long gashes were created on his chest and stomach, which then started to bleed profusely. Alex coughed up blood as a result of this, before he was forced to watch as the Vocaloid lunged forwards with its head, and proceeded to sink its teeth into his neck, wrenching back a second later-_

And Alex's eyes once again shot open as he let off a gasp, his hands flying up to his neck in fear as he stumbled away from the wall, his right hand moving to steady himself by grabbing onto the dryer beside him, causing his frame to shake. However, his body wasn't only shaking because of the dryer, which was clearly shown when he let go, and he continued to shake as he made his way to the bedroom, and sit on the edge as he took deep breathes, as if to assure himself he was still able to do so.

Alex brought his hands up to his head as he shook it, a frown on his face as his frame continued to shake. "Damn it… It's only been one night, and I'm already like this… Why? Why the hell am I this shook up about it?" He wonders aloud, and it only takes a few seconds for the answer to come to him, making him freeze in realization. Because the reason that he was so easy to set off, was because he still hadn't gotten over the events that were similar to this. The events that took place over two long years and only ended after him and the person he considered his brother had one person's blood on their hands.

It was because of this past that he'd found it nearly impossible to get a job. And now, this past was making the job that he _was_ able to get nearly unbearable after only working there for six hours. "Fuck…" Alex mutters as tears come to the edges of his eyes. "Why the fuck does this have to happen to me…?" He mutters as he allows himself to fall to the side and lie on his bed.

Seeing this, anyone who knew about his past would immediately come to a conclusion that was the unfortunate truth for the 19 year old, who was close to crying as he lied in his bed.

Alexander Kirigaya was a victim of PTSD.

* * *

Later that day, after taking his uniform out of the dryer, and finally falling sleep thanks to the new sleeping schedule his job put him on, Alex was dressed in said uniform, and was locking the door to his apartment. Glancing at his silver wristwatch, Alex saw the time that was changing by the second as the smallest hand was in constant motion.

 **11:30 PM**

Seeing this, Alex nodded, knowing that the fifteen minutes it took for him to drive to the pizzeria, added with the extra time of exiting and entering the two different buildings, along with making sure his motorcycle wouldn't be stolen, would make it so that he was able to enter his office, at the latest, at 11:55. Five minutes before his shift truly began, and he was hunted for six hours.

After making sure that his apartment was locked, Alex walked down the stairs to the exit for the building, walking out and heading towards his motorcycle, slowing down slightly as hesitance began to become a thought.

Did he _really_ want to go through the same events a second night?

…

He had to. It'd been stated on the contract that he would stay at least five nights. And besides, Mr. Fazbear had already assured him that the changes to his office would be made by the time that he got there, so tonight would be infinitely easier than his first shift. With that thought in mind, Alex shakes off his nervousness, and gets closer to his motorcycle.

However, instead of looking at his mode of transportation, his gaze was instead drawn to the black shape that he saw in the shadow beneath the tree he was parked near. And as he focuses on it, his sight shifts slightly, and instead of a vague shape, he instead sees an outline that matches that of the Vocaloid that scared him the most.

Chica.

He stumbles back a few steps when he sees her come into the light, before hearing her giggle as she raises a finger to beckon him over to her. Shaking his head as he takes a step back, his vision wavers for a second, making him stumble once more as he's forced to catch himself on the fence that surrounded the small yard just outside the entrance / exit to the apartment complex. When he's able to focus again, the Vocaloid is gone, and all that's left is the shadow made by the tree, and his motorcycle sitting in the parking space underneath it.

At the sight, Alex can only sigh, before heading over to his vehicle, starting it up, throwing on his helmet, and then leaving the parking lot to head to his job. Cursing his PTSD the entire time for causing him hallucinations, and fucked up daydreams. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he pulls into Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria's parking lot, and shuts down his motorcycle, before making sure that it wouldn't be stolen, nor would anything in it. Then, he quickly walks into the establishment, giving quick nods to the cleaning crew as they pack up and get ready to leave themselves.

"Good luck man…" He hears one of them say, and he raises a hand over his shoulder in response to show that he'd heard him as he quickly walks into his office, and immediately closes the door, before looking around to see the small changes that had been made. The less important changes included a small refrigerator, which now had cans of Sprite, and Fanta filling it, along with some bottled water. Then, Alex turned to the more important change that had been made.

While he couldn't have Mr. Fazbear completely get rid of the two ventilation shafts that led into my office, Alex _could_ have him do the next best thing. Now, in the areas that the ventilation shafts led into the room, they had covers present. While neither Alex nor Mr. Fazbear were sure if this would stop them permanently, they were sure that it would at the very least delay them. Nodding with a small smile making its way onto his face, Alex makes his way over to the swivel chair sitting in front of the desk, taking a seat and picking up the tablet to get ready. However, he found a Sticky-Note attached, and taking it off the tablet, he saw that it was from Mr. Fazbear.

 _Dear Mr. Kirigaya,_

 _As you can see, the changes to the office have been made and should hopefully keep any "intruders" out the best they can. And as I'm sure you've noticed, the fridge has been stocked for your next few shifts._

 _However, there are two things that I should probably warn you about. The first is that would seem that of all the Vocaloids, Chica has taken the most interest in you. While I don't feel like this will affect your shift too much, I suppose that I should mention that the Vocaloids have been programed to act as human as possible. And it seems that when it came to Chica, they put in as much of a more feminine personality as they could._

 _Like I've stated, this shouldn't affect anything on your shift too much, but just a bit more information that I felt you may like to know. As for the second piece of information, it has to do with the decommissioned Vocaloid that I forgot to show you. I'm not sure if you look through the feeds, you should find one that shows "Pirate's Cove". Anyways, that should be all. I wish you good luck tonight, Mr. Kirigaya._

 _-Mr. Fazbear_

Looking over the note one more time, Alex nods, even as he frowns at the two pieces of information that were written on this. And as he hears the alarm go off on the tablet, marking the time changing to midnight, he places the Sticky-Note on the table, and looks down at the tablet as he gets ready for another night as the Night Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's about it for this chapter. A bit different from the other two, but I figured that (beside the fact that it was all I could write about on the road) it was an important part of the story that should actually be present in a chapter. So, you guys have learned a bit more about Alex, and at the same time, you've seen how FFVP has already started to affect him.**

 **I don't really have much else to say this chapter, so I guess I'll go ahead and get to replying to the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Well… Alright, then… Anyways, I'm glad I've managed to create a suspenseful atmosphere, despite the fact that it's difficult to try and portray that in writing. And as you can see, I've given you a bit of a glimpse about what happened with Bonnie, though thanks to his imagination, the situation was changed slightly. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

 **GreenDo:**

Thank you! Honestly, I wasn't sure how well I portrayed that, but it's good to know that I've done a good job in your opinion! Also, yeah, I've tried my best to stay away from that, even going as far as to show that despite the stuff that he's gone through in the past that'd make him a badass, he also has problems from that time. As for the Cupcake scene, it was spur of the moment, but I figured it'd be a good inclusion. As for scenes outside the pizzeria… Well, does this answer your question? As for the uncomfortable feeling, don't worry about it.

 **Alright, so that's about all I have to say. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Solutions, Old Problems**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, time to get back into the horror part of this story. Though that one scene from last time was probably pretty horror inducing. That aside, Alex is back for his second shift at Freddy Fazbear's Vocaloid Pizzeria. And with a new shift, new problems rear their ugly heads. Or should I say, _old_ problems rear their ugly mugs… The ones that have them at least.**

 **So, let's actually get to Alex's shift to see what happens tonight, shall we?**

 **(Also, shout out to StartersoverLegends, since a scene that he put in his own FNAF story that I read a night or two ago managed to inspire a scene that I put in here. Granted, it'll be slightly different since I don't want to copy him completely, but credit where credit is due, I thought of a scene for this chapter because of his story. Which I suggest you all go and read by the way! "Five Nights at Freddy's: Another Side")**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Pressing the button to answer the incoming call, Alex listens as the man on the other end starts talking again. "Uh… Hello, hello!" The man exclaims, and Alex sits back and puts his legs up on the desk once again.

"Yo, Alex here. Survived the first night." He tells the guy on the other side of the call, getting silence for a few seconds in response, before he coughed.

"Uh, well, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. Sounds like you're a natural!" he exclaims. "Uh, anyways, by now I'm sure that you've noticed the old animatronic models in the storage room." The man says, making Alex think about one of the feeds that the tablet showed him the night before.

 _Switching through the feeds in search of the Vocaloids, he stopped on one in particular. Shown on the feed was a storage room, and what made him pause was the large, purple, robotic rabbit that appeared to be slouched against the wall. The only thing was that it was missing the top part of its face. And as the camera swiveled, he was able to see a large brown bear robot, and a large yellow chicken robot that were in similar disrepair._

 _However, just as the camera moved in the opposite direction, and a faint glimmer started to reflect the light the camera was shining on the opposite end of the room, Alex heard movement from the vent behind him, and he quickly threw the tablet onto the desk as he snatched the Freddy Mask, and hastily threw it onto his head, before turning around to see Bonnie climbing out of the vent once again._

The voice of the man on the other end of the call brought him out of the memory, and he focused on what he was saying. "Uh, those are from the last location. Mr. Fazbear didn't want to get rid of them after the place closed down. Sentimental value… You understand." The man says, and Alex finds himself nodding in agreement after thinking about it, understanding why the owner might want to keep around the models from, most likely, back when he went to the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to hang out, instead of work. "Uh, his idea at first was to repair them, and then open the place up to be an animatronic pizzeria like in the past. But, it just wouldn't work out. So, the company decided to go in a whole new direction, and we brought in the Vocaloids." Alex listens as the man tells him about this stuff, while at the same time cycling through a few of the camera feeds.

By this point, the Vocaloids are roaming around again, and just like the previous night, he notices how Chica is already out searching for him specifically, making him curse under his breath as he keeps the camera focused on her position for a few extra seconds, before switching to the Prize Counter to wind up the music box once again. As he does this, the man on the other end of the call starts to talk to him again.

"Now, those older models shouldn't be able to walk around, but it _is_ possible since the people here tried to get them to work only a month or two ago when this place was being set up to open. Now, if they do, the whole, Freddy Mask trick _should_ work on them too. So, whatever… Heh, I'll admit that I never saw them in action myself, but there was one that they tried to bring back in Vocaloid form. Foxy the Pirate. Unfortunately, something went a bit wrong apparently, so, uh, he's just kinda been left in Pirate's Cove." When the man says this, Alex looks through a few feeds, before finding a second one for a party room that he'd glanced through the previous night in his search for the Vocaloids.

In this one, the room seemed a whole lot smaller than the others in the establishment, before the camera panned, and he saw that most of the room was actually blocked off by a curtain, with an "Out of Order" sign present in front of it. "Uh, he's one that you _definitely_ shouldn't have to worry about, since he's been offline, and hasn't been plugged in to charge since those complications. Uh, whatever they were. So, that's one less Vocaloid you have to worry about wandering around at night, right?" The man asks, and Alex allows himself to sigh in relief at that information.

While he wasn't so sure about the animatronics, and what they would do, he at least knew that he wouldn't have to deal with any more Vocaloids trying to get to him… Or at least, that was what he thought before the Phone Guy continued. "Oh, something else that you should know for tonight. Mangle's room wasn't actually used today, and she was charging throughout the day. So, it's possible that she won't need to during the night, and go searching for kids to entertain during the day. As for balloon boy, a surprisingly low amount of people wanted balloons from him today, and he was also left to charge for most of the day. So, he might be active during the night. But, you shouldn't have to worry about him moving around too much." When the man tells him this, Alex's eyes widen in shock and fear.

It was a few seconds later that he was cycling through the camera feeds again, this time specifically searching for the two other Vocaloids that had just been mentioned. He found Balloon Boy in his normal spot in the corner of the main room, although now he was active and looking around the room. Breathing a sigh of relief that the child-like Vocaloid was just standing there and looking around, Alex now went searching for the Mangle as the man continued talking.

"Uh, one last thing. Make sure not to forget the music box. Uh, I don't think that the Freddy Mask will fool it, so make sure that you don't forget about that music box. Uh, that should be it, so, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." As Phone Guy hangs up, Alex continues his search for Mangle. First checking her room, he was met with complete darkness, and a lack of the Vocaloid in question. Searching through the other camera feeds gives him similar results, and as he continues to fail to find her, his panic grows.

However, it was a few seconds later that he heard tapping, and froze when he realized that the sound was coming from in front of him. Slowly raising his head, he was met with a confusing, and terrifying, sight. Because much like the night before when Chica was there staring at him through the glass, now there was the Mangle. However, she was now _much_ different from how she looked during the day. There were a few more mechanical pipes coming out of her back, and they were allowing her to hang upside-down from the ceiling to stare at him, with her eyes being exactly like the other Vocaloids.

He continued to stare at her as she poked and prodded the glass that separated them, before her eyes met his. When this happened, she suddenly gave him a wide smile, which revealed the two rows of _very_ sharp teeth present in her mouth. Then, she let off a giggle much like Chica's the previous night. However, her giggle was much more deranged than sinister sounding, and as she used her pipes to go climbing away from the window, Alex felt a shiver wrack his frame. However, he was quick to shake it off as he lifted the tablet once again, and searched for the seemingly deranged Vocaloid.

Unfortunately, he was unable to find the Vocaloid, and his fear grew with each camera feed that failed to show her. Alex nearly leapt out of the chair a minute later when he heard something clatter behind him, and it only took one glance to see the cover to the vent being shaken a second time. When he sees this, he immediately throws on his Freddy Mask, just in case the cover failed to hold up against the Vocaloid. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, and the cover was only _slightly_ dented. And as he listened, Alex was able to hear the Vocaloid climbing back through the vent from the way that she came.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he takes off the Freddy Mask, before jumping a bit in his seat once again as he turns around to find Chica staring at him through the large window, a smile on her face at the sight of him as she winks once again. However, this time around she also proceeds to blow him a kiss, making his eyes widen as she then proceeds to _saunter_ away from him. When she rounds the corner, he blinks his eyes to regain his focus, before lowering his head to face his tablet in an attempt to _not_ focus on what happened…

Of course, one small part of his mind decided that was the wrong decision to make.

 _Why are you trying to forget? I mean, this has never happened to us before, so why is this a bad thing?_ The side of his brain that decided that it wasn't as bad as it appeared says.

 _Uh, maybe because of the fact_ _that she's trying to kill me? I mean, she almost did last night._ His rational side argues.

 _Are you sure? I mean, what if she_ wasn't _leaning in to rip our face off? What if instead, she was actually leaning in to_ suck _face?_ The other side argues, making his cheeks gain a red tint to them.

 _You're shitting me, right? That mouth was full of sharp teeth! If she wanted to kiss, I'm pretty sure those teeth would've been normal._ Rational argues.

 _But how can you be sure? You closed your eyes before anything happened after all. What if that daydream from earlier was actually how events would've gone if that alarm hadn't gone off?_ His other side argues, making Alex pause to think about it, before shaking his head to clear it as he looks back down at the tablet, and starts to cycle through the feeds once again.

 _No. That daydream earlier was just that. A daydream. And a fucked up one at that. Last thing I need in this place is to get Stockholm syndrome, and end up giving myself up to one of them just to die._ He thinks, ending his mental debate as he continues to look at the multiple Vocaloids wandering through the establishment. The other side of his brain stays silent in response, and he breathes a sigh of relief that he was no longer arguing with himself over the situation, since he _definitely_ didn't want to put more thought into this than it should have.

Giving another sigh, Alex continues to cycle through the feeds once again, now just taking note of where all the Vocaloids were, and what they were doing. After all, it seemed the renovations to the office had worked well, so he didn't have as much to worry about as he did the previous night. With that thought in mind, he leaned forwards, opened the fridge under his desk, took out a can of Sprite, popped it open, and took a few gulps before returning to the camera feeds.

 _I get the feeling that my time here won't be as bad as I thought it would…_

* * *

 **5:50 AM**

* * *

Five hours and fifty minutes had passed since he began his shift, and Alex was already feeling much more relaxed than he had the night before. So far, only Chica and Mangle had tried to get into his office. Mangle had attempted a few extra times, each time going into the same vent and causing a few more dents in the cover, but not enough to warrant any real worry. As for Chica, she'd tried both vents a few times now, each time ending with Alex hearing her huff in frustration when she was denied entrance, before leaving the vent.

However, it seemed that putting covers on the vents wasn't as much of a full-proof plan as Alex thought it would be. Because now, Chica was constantly walking by his window to look in at him, sometimes stopping there to place a hand on the glass and just stare at him. Whenever she did this, it always caused him a bit of nervousness, and he'd shoot her constant glances. Like now for instance. The female Vocaloid had been standing there for a few minutes now, staring at him through the glass. Although this time around, she was standing in front of it, without placing one of her hands one it.

By this point, he was actually starting to get used to it, and he heaved a sigh as she continued to stand there, making him look up at her. "Look, Chica? Could you, I don't know, _maybe_ go somewhere else for the last ten minutes of my shift?" He asks, and figures that he's already insane enough after what happened to him in the past, so what's the harm in talking to the Vocaloid that wants to kill him? In response to his words, Chica tilts her head to the side, making him sigh again. "Look, I'm just your average teenage guy, trying to work to get some money for a living. So, _maybe_ , you could cut me a break?" He asks her, before looking down at the tablet once again.

What he doesn't notice is how Chica eyes him a bit more when he says that he's a "average teenage guy", before a faint light appears in the white pinprick in the middle of them. A few minutes later, Alex is looking through the camera feeds once again, before he hears a tapping sound on the glass in front of him. He sighs since he knows that it's Chica, but decides to humor her and look up. He found that he regretted that choice when his eyes widen at the sight before him.

This is because just outside the window, Chica was still present. However, there was one major change. And that change included the fact that Chica now had her daytime appearance… Oh, and she was also biting her lower lip as she pressed herself against the glass right in front of him. The result was a blush exploding onto Alex's face when he realizes that Chica's breasts were currently pressed against the glass, flattening them against it and, coupled with the look she was giving him, made it so that Alex only now fully grasped just how _feminine_ she was.

And as he continued to stare, Chica lowered herself so that she could look him straight in the eyes, her breasts pressing into the glass just where it began above the desk, while he could see a bit of her ass raised in the air slightly behind her. All in all, the way that she was posed, mixed with the look that she was currently giving him, made it exceptionally difficult for Alex to focus on anything except for the female Vocaloid outside the window.

Alex was a smart guy. He was a rational guy. However, that's just the thing. Alex was a _guy_. Which meant that, like everyone else with the same gender, he could become a victim to the actions of the opposite sex. (Not that this couldn't be flipped between genders…) And this was currently happening to Alex. He watched as the female outside his window continued to stare into his eyes, pressing herself against the glass a bit more, Chica slowly moved to her right, and Alex's eyes tracked her every movement, sometimes being drawn to her ass, which the Vocaloid was swaying slightly behind her.

Then, the Vocaloid reached the door. And as she presented herself to the male Night Guard through the window placed in the wall right beside the door, she proceeded to knock on said door. And the worse part was that Alex was tempted, oh so tempted, to open the door for her. And as a result, the argument from earlier that night started up in his head again.

 _Open the door._ The side of his brain from earlier tells him.

 _No, I can't. It's a trick, she's gonna kill me the second I open that door._ His rational side argues.

 _But she's back to normal! Hell, Mr. Fazbear even said that she's taken an interest in us during the day! So who's to say that every time she came in here, it wasn't to do something like what she's doing now?!_ The opposite side of his mind replies.

 _Because a sudden change is always suspicious in a situation like this!_ His rational side states.

 _Come on, she's right there, practically begging you to let her in! She's normal! Who knows, maybe she actually really likes you, and broke free of that programming or whatever caused the others to go berserk? If that's the case, you're denying a beautiful girl the right to get in here and see you, if not_ more _!_ The other side continues to argue, and it causes Alex to take pause as he actually considers that train of thought.

 _Could that be true?_

That thought went through Alex's mind as he proceeded to stand up and slowly make his way towards the door, Chica leaning against the glass with a small smirk and bedroom eyes aimed in his direction the closer he got. And as his hand inched towards the button, he glanced at the Vocaloid that was staring at him with want clear in her eyes as she bit her lip. And then as his hand rested on the "Door" button, ready to push it and let the girl in, he noticed them.

Her teeth were getting sharper.

At the sight of her sharpening teeth, Alex is quick to wrench his hand away from the button, his common sense returning to him as he backpedals away from the door and window, and falls back into his chair. At the sight of Alex backing away from her, Chica frowns and looks at him in confusion, before her eyes widen when the lip that she was biting in order to appear appealing starts to bleed slightly, and she realizes what happened.

When that happens, her eyes quickly return to being completely black with the white pinpricks in the middle, and he can hear her growl in annoyance and anger at what just happened. However, that growl is suddenly cut off, before her head suddenly whips around to look behind her, and then she proceeds to back away, before running down the hall that the large window looks into, sending one last glance at Alex as she goes. However, that look confuses Alex even more.

Because she was looking at him with actual worry.

However, before he has a chance to contemplate why the Vocaloid that wanted to kill him seconds ago was suddenly worried about his wellbeing, he's forced to return his attention back to the tablet in his hands as the audio from one of the rooms suddenly comes out of it.

" ** _Heheheheheh_** "

And promptly makes the blood flowing through his veins freeze as he hears a deep baritone laugh. Switching through the feeds to see if he could find where it came from, Alex is surprised to find that all the Vocaloids seem to be doing their best to find hiding places. Freddy was hiding in a dark corner next to a game in the Arcade, Bonnie had decided to go to Mangle's room to hide in a dark corner, while the female Vocaloid in question was now crawling into the vent, with Chica doing the same in the other one. As for Balloon Boy, he appeared to shrink in on himself and attempt to stay as still as possible in his corner of the main room.

Alex was confused, and honestly surprised why the Vocaloids were hiding right now, because from what he could understand, there was no real _reason_ for them to do so. After all, it's not like they would hide when trying to find people to entertain, and with Chica pretty much knowing exactly where he is, and the fact that up until now, she'd been constantly looking for him to see if he ever left the office to go somewhere else, it just wasn't normal for the Vocaloids to try and _avoid_ anything.

 ** _BANG!_**

However, he suddenly found the reason that they were hiding, as he jumped a foot in the air off his chair, dropping the tablet onto the desk in the process as his gaze shoots towards the door to his left.

 ** _BANG!_**

And he jumps again a second later when the sound echoes through the office once again. Keeping his stare focused on the door, Alex slowly inches his hand towards the tablet resting upside-down on the desk in front of him. _What the fuck could be doing that to the door?_ He wonders within his fear filled mind, since by this point, he _knows_ that there's _something_ outside his door that's attempting to break in. Picking up the tablet, he's quick to switch through the feeds, quickly getting to the one that shows the area right outside his door.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the light attached to the camera was on the fritz, because all he was able to do was see a shadowed figure right outside the door, before it reared back what appeared to be a fist, and threw it forwards.

 ** _BANG!_**

Causing the door to shake slightly as it receives more punishment from whatever is outside. As he glances at the tablet in his hands, before looking over towards the door, Alex finally remembers the flashlight in the desk in front of him. Placing the tablet on the top of the desk, he opens the top, left drawer, and pulls out the flashlight in question. Then, he stands up, and makes his way over towards the glass window right beside the door.

Turning on the flashlight, he moves slightly to see if he can catch a glimpse of what's trying to break in to get him. Instead, the thing that's trying to get in leans over to look through the window when the flashlight's light shines through onto the wall outside, and the sight that greets him causes Alex to give off a yell of fright as he falls onto his ass, the flashlight clattering away from his hands. This was because what stepped into the light was the top half of the Bonnie animatronic that had been in the storage room earlier that night.

And as the flashlight slides across the ground away from the terrified Night Guard, the shadows claim the small corner of the hallway outside once again, and all that he's able to see of the animatronic are its glowing red eyes. Then, it disappears as it leans away from the window to stand in front of the door again.

 ** _BANG!_**

Before once again proceeding to start pounding against it in an attempt to get inside. Luckily, it seemed that the door had been made to last, since there wasn't even a dent yet. But Alex had a feeling that the longer the animatronic outside attempted to get in, the more likely it was that a few dents, at the very least, would form. So, with shaky hands, Alex picked up the tablet, and quickly cycled through the camera feeds once more, to find the Vocaloids, that he could see, flinch with each bang that resounded through the air.

What Alex didn't notice, however, was the fact that all their eyes had returned to normal, and they were all looking in the direction the sounds were coming from in both fear, as well as worry…

Because he didn't see this, Alex had no reason to dwell on it as he changes feeds to the Prize Counter, and notices that there's only a slice of the circle left. With fear on his face, Alex is quick to push down on the button, shooting glances at the slightly shaking door every few seconds, before the circle is filled once again, and Alex is able to change the camera feeds. When he gets to the feed for the Storage Room, he practically freezes at the sight of the animatronic versions of Chica and Freddy _also_ missing. Looking up, he's granted a short relief when no animatronic is seen looking through the large glass wall in front of him…

 ** _BANG!_**

Before he jumps as the animatronic rabbit outside the door punched it once again. And as he watches, he can see the door shake a bit more than it had a minute ago, making him nervously glance between it, and the tablet as he constantly switched between feeds to see if he could find any trace of the other two that were no doubt on the hunt to kill him. Then, as the door shook once more, the inevitable happened…

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

The tablet in his hands let off a loud alarm like it had twenty-four hours beforehand, and the door stopped shaking, before Alex heard the rabbit start to walk away and back towards the storage room as the time turned to six-o-clock. Staring at the door in shock, and relief, for a few seconds, Alex quickly turned his attention back to the tablet, and watched with relief as the Vocaloids crept out of their hiding places, before slowly returning to their charging stations.

With a sigh of relief as he watches the Vocaloids plug themselves in for the next few hours, Alex slowly stands up from his seat, and makes his way towards the door, opening it when he gets close enough. Then, he walks through the establishment, sending a glance at the storage room as he walks by, as well as the main stage one last time, before exiting the pizzeria, and locking the doors behind him. Then as he makes his way towards his bike, he can't help but have one last thought.

 _I'm gonna need more than just modifications to my room to defend myself…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, here's the fourth chapter! And with a healthy mix of horror and added scenes, don't you think? So now, the old animatronics are out to play. However, why is it that they're after Alex? And why do these Vocaloids appear to have mood swings? Well, you guys will find out soon enough. After all, I already have a rough draft for the next few nights planned out in my head…**

 **But, that aside, I'm currently writing up this Author's Note at around 10:30 PM, right after I finished going over the chapter for a second time to look for any grammar errors, or places that could use more detail. With that being said, I've pretty much finished up with this chapter, so I can now get to the reviews for the last one!**

 **GreenDo:**

No problem! Honestly, I _know_ that people are trying to stick true to the game when they don't add covers, but when it came to this situation, I thought of that solution, and how I could use it to my advantage. And I don't only mean during this chapter… As for that, no kidding. Honestly, that was also kinda spur of the moment, but I figured, "Hey, people probably know where I've started to go with this, why not throw the dog's a bone" so to speak. (After all, I can't be the _only_ one who gets pissed at some of the stories that take _forever_ to actually _start_ the relationship…

As for Foxy, well, you received your answer this chapter, and while it looks like it's not like you were thinking, I _do_ have plans for him later on down the road… As for the cupcake… I'd say similar to FNAF 4, where it kinda hops around on its own XD I know it was meant as a joke, but in all honesty, that's what I imagined when I wrote out that scene.

 **Anime PJ:**

Yeah. Though PTSD can be ranged in how in manifests for people. Since it's been a while, and he isn't really focusing all that much on the events of the death game from his past, since he's now focusing on a _new_ horror, his PTSD is making it so that he's easy to trigger when it comes to daydreams and such that involve his new occupation. Don't worry, SAO elements _will_ come into play in terms of his PTSD, just probably further along down the line.

As you can see, more info has been given on Foxy in this chapter, and even though at the moment he's completely out of the picture, that doesn't mean he'll be that way for the entire story… With that being said, I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last!

 **Alright guys, that's about all I have to say for this chapter, just one last thing I've gotta ask. See, at the time right before I finish this Author's Note, this story has nearly 250 views. However, Only two people have been leaving me reviews for each chapter. Now, I'm not gonna go begging for reviews or anything like that, but I _do_ want to at least know what you guys think about it so far. Anything you like, dislike for any reason, hell, I'd even take suggestions for future possible Arcs!**

 **But anyways, with that being said, I hope you guys have at least enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Some Time to Think**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, another "in between" chapter written on the road. And at the moment, I have no idea how long this drive is gonna be. So, with that in mind, I'm probably gonna try my best to make the entire chapter about what's happening with Alex after the events of his second night at FFVP.**

 **And with his PTSD to think about, it's fair to say that this chapter is probably gonna be filled with quite a few "daydreams" for our protagonist. Now, since I only have the next night planned out a bit, the events that you're about to read are gonna be made up as I go along. So, without further ado, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Alex could only breathe a sigh of relief when he pulls into the parking lot of the apartment complex, taking off his helmet and shutting off his motorcycle, before reaching behind him and grabbing a bog which contained food that he'd purchased at the supermarket on his way back home. Making his way into his apartment, he threw his helmet onto the couch, before making his way to the small kitchen to put away the new food supplies he'd bought.

However, he kept a cereal box out on the counter while putting the rest away, before taking out a bowl and pouring himself a simple breakfast, making a small glass of chocolate milk a minute later, before making his way back out into the living room. Getting through the bowl of cereal, he places it on the coffee table in front of him, before flicking on the TV as he starts to gulp down his drink.

"-It's been Seven months now, since the incident in Japan came to an end." When those words were spoken by the newswoman on the screen, Alex immediately did a spit take, before coughing and pounding at his chest. "The incident, which lasted for two years, held 10,000 people trapped within a Virtual Reality game, where a player's death, was a very real fear. As some of the survivors have stated-" However, by this point Alex had stopped listening, and was now slouched over on the couch with his hands holding the sides of his head, memories flashing through his mind.

 _Alex being stuck in a room with a group of people, watching as they all exploded into pixels one by one while being run through by the monsters that had spawned there, until it was down to only three of them. Then, the only girl present was slashed one final time, mouthing a few words to the only two that were left, before exploding into pixels, just like the others._

 _What followed was a haze as the two remaining teens lost themselves to their rage and sorrow, hacking and slashing their way through the remaining monsters._

Pushing himself to his feet, Alex made towards his room, only to stumble and be forced to hold himself up against the wall of the hallway at the halfway point as more images flash through his mind's eye.

 _Alex Watching a man's body fly through the air after being hit towards him and a different group of people, sliding along the ground until he stopped just in front of them, his helmet exploding in a burst of pixels a few seconds later, showing the group his eyes, which are filled with disbelief and fear._

 _"No way…" The man mutters, before exploding in a burst of pixels, just like his helmet had seconds prior._

Forcing his door open, Alex stumbles towards his bed as he slams his door closed behind him, falling onto the bed as more memories force their way to the front of his mind.

 _Alex can only watch from his place paralyzed on the ground as the teen that he considers his brother weakly swings at the man who had trapped everyone in this death game, before being impaled by the blade of the very same man. When the black clad teen bursts into pixels, Alex's rage and sorrow take hold like that time nearly two years ago, and he forces himself to his feet, lunging towards the man with an infuriated shout, while his brother figure almost seems to reappear in a golden haze, still impaled._

 _Then, the two brothers stab their blades forwards, impaling the red clad man, and ending his life, and the death game that they'd been trapped in._

And as more memories force themselves to replay themselves before Alex's mind, his eyes roll while he can only lie there, and relive the life he'd left behind seven months ago…

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Alex was in the kitchen, splashing cold water onto his face as he forced the memories into the back of his mind, the TV now shut off in the living room, just in case anything else was mentioned about events from his past. As he shuts off the water and dries himself off with a hand towel, he sighs at the memories of the past being forced to the front of his mind once again.

Going back into the living room, Alex collapses onto the couch, and lets his face fall into his hands as he sits on the couch. Dealing with flashbacks were a lot worse than the daydreams that he'd had the day before. As he rubs at his face, he can't help but wonder what he's supposed to do about his next shift. From what he saw of the animatronic version of Bonnie, the robots from the previous location were a lot stronger than they might appear. Hell, he felt lucky that the door didn't buckle under the stress that the animatronic put on it only a few short hours ago.

Thinking about that, Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, thinking about calling Mr. Fazbear. However, as he thinks about that, he also realizes that it would probably be a better idea to call him after he thought about the situation some more. After all, instead of calling up his boss for one reason, better that he actually think about the situation some more and see if he can't think of other solutions to other problems at the same time. Nodding at that train of thought, Alex leans back in the couch, and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

The door to his office definitely needed to be strengthened so that the animatronics would have a harder time getting into the room to attack him. If the vent covers worked for the Vocaloids, then hopefully a more solid door would hold up against the animatronic robots. Nodding at that thought, Alex continues to think about possible solutions to the problems that occurred during his shift.

Another solution for the animatronics… Would be to bring _that_ to the pizzeria. After all, it was definitely out of the category to use against the Vocaloids. However, from what he would tell, while he was sure that Mr. Fazbear would be a bit upset at more damage being done to the animatronics, Alex had a feeling the older man would be able to accept it if Alex was doing it to defend himself against the things that were obviously out for his blood.

The Vocaloids were a less prominent problem. From what he could tell, they now had no way into his office unless he accidentally opened the door. Granted, with his luck, he was bound to do that at some point over the next couple shifts, so he would need _something_ to make sure that if any of them managed to get into the room, he'd be able to defend himself at least temporarily. And as he continues to think about it, he gets progressively annoyed when he can't think of an answer.

It was a few minutes of thinking later when Alex finally thinks of a solution, and a large grin grows on his face, before disappearing as he gives a small frown when he realizes something. Sighing, he decides that, for tonight at least, he'd thought of all the solutions that he could, and takes out his phone to call Mr. Fazbear, and see if the older man could get the door renovated by midnight. However, just as he prepares to select his boss's contact number, he hears a sound that he didn't think he'd hear until, at the very least, sometime after midnight tonight.

 ** _BANG!_**

When that sound echoed through his house, Alex jumps off the sofa, his phone flying through the air as he quickly swivels around to stare at the door to his apartment in shock and horror.

 ** _BANG!_**

And when the door shakes a second time, Alex slowly backs away from it, fearing the worse about what's happening. However, that was highly unlikely, hell, it was practically impossible for his thoughts to be true.

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

And yet, standing there in the doorway, was none other than the animatronic version of Bonnie. And all Alex can do is freeze in place at the sight of the robot that was blocking his only escape route. After all, jumping from five stories up wasn't exactly a good idea for an escape plan. However, that thought was quickly put out of his mind when the hulking robot made its way towards him, ripping parts of the wall around the doorframe away as it strode into his room, the red eyes that were all that was left of the top half of its face glaring holes through him.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEE!_**

And then the broken voice box on the thing lets loose a screech as it proceeds towards him, speeding up as it gets closer. Alex isn't able to do anything except scramble away from the thing that had, impossibly, invaded his house in the middle of the day. As he dodges a punch that makes a new hole in his wall, Alex can't help but think about how the thing followed him to his house. At least, before he came up with the most likely scenario.

He never thought to lock the storage room, and the animatronic could have left at any point after he passed the door, if it hadn't left the pizzeria while he was checking the Vocaloids that is. From there, hell, the animatronics could have been programmed to act like the animals they were based around, meaning that Bonnie could have followed him via sound using the large, partially broken, ears it had, or even using any smell receptors that weren't broken.

And if it didn't exit the Pizzeria through the main doors before Alex locked the place up, who's to say the thing wasn't smart enough to go through the emergency exit? If Mr. Fazbear showed up to find it open, he might've just assumed that Alex had used it to escape any of the "intruders" that might not have left him alone right as the time changed over. And he doubted that the man checked the storage room every day. And if he did, he wasn't sure if the man checked it the second he got there.

As for getting to his house possibly undetected… Well, one option was that someone _had_ noticed it, and the police were already on their way here to turn the thing to a pile of scrap, or the second option was much less satisfying, and a whole lot more gruesome. That being that perhaps the animatronic _had_ been seen, and anyone that spotted it had ended up being "disposed of" before they could contact anyone…

Rolling away from a large foot that left a dent in the floor beneath it, Alex hastily scrambled up to his feet as he stared at the Bonnie animatronic that was standing in the middle of his living room, still blocking his only exit. However, as Alex stands there, staring at the hulking robot in the middle of the room, he realizes that escaping isn't his only option, casting a glance back in the direction of his bedroom as he thinking of another solution to the problem in front of him.

Swallowing the lump that appears in his throat at his new thought, Alex tenses his legs when he sees Bonnie start to advance on him. And as the animatronic gets closer to him, Alex takes a couple steps back, before quickly turning around, and then sprints towards his room, the robotic rabbit right on his heels. Luck appears to be on the human's side, however, as he gets to his room before the animatronic can get him, and then slams the door in said animatronic's face. With that done, Alex quickly rushes towards his bed, leaping onto his stomach as he crawls forwards and grasps under his bed for the item there that would help him out of this mess.

Seconds after closing the door however, said door crashes to the ground as the Bonnie animatronic breaks into the room , spotting Alex halfway under the bed. With its red optics focused on the human's lower half, Bonnie walks over to him, and grasps his ankle. As he does this, Alex's hand continues to grasp under the bed, his hands coming in contact with something metal just as the animatronic's hand grasps his ankle…

Before he's pulled out from under the bed, losing his grip on the metal object, and causing his eyes to widen in shock and horror as his only way out of this situation is left under the bed, while he's thrown through the broken doorway into the hallway of his apartment. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he's surprised when a large purple hand suddenly grabs him by the neck, and slams him into the wall, causing pieces of said wall to break apart and fall to the floor.

Alex coughs, getting the air knocked out of his chest for a few seconds, before he manages to take in a gulp, right before the hand holding his neck tightens its grip, making it impossible for the human to get any more air into his lungs, and making him gag, before reaching up to grasp at the hand around his airway. However, the animatronic holding him against the wall doesn't seem fazed by this as it pulls its other fist back, before slamming it into his stomach, making the teen hack up some spit, as well as most of the precious air in his lungs. He also becomes a bit more dazed thanks to the punch, and is unable to see the fist as it pulls back, and then slams into the side of his head.

This time, Alex loses a tooth, while at the same time spitting up some more air, along with a glob of blood that splashed to the floor. Turning his head back to the animatronic holding him against the wall, he forces himself to try and focus, managing to do so just as the robot pulls back its robotic fist one last time. And this time, it was aiming to cave in his face. Knowing what's coming, Alex claws at the animatronic's hand and arm in an attempt to free himself. However, it doesn't work as the animatronic's fist comes forwards, and Alex feels like a semi-truck drove into his face for a split second…

* * *

Before Alex's eyes shoot open to stare at the carpet to his room. It takes a few seconds, but Alex slowly pushes himself up with his arms to find himself in his room once again, making him look around it in confusion. Seeing his bed messed up in a way that it hadn't been since the week after the "incident", and finding his door to be intact, it only takes a few seconds for Alex to realize that after reliving his memories, he'd then proceeded to pass out, and dream about everything that had just happened.

Alex sighs as he drags a hand down his face. "Fucking PTSD…" He mutters to himself in a mixture of anger, and resignation. However, a few seconds later, he's lying on his stomach on the carpet once again, pulling himself under the bed as he searches under it, before his hands grasp something metallic, and he pulls it out from under the bed to look it over with a relieved smile. After a few seconds, he's back out in the living room, the item now lying on the couch next to him as he selects his boss's number on his phone, the man picking up after a couple rings.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear speaking." He states, and Alex sighs a bit as he once again feels a mixture of emotions at hearing the man's voice.

"Hello sir, it's your Night Guard speaking. Listen, that guy you have giving me advice on the phone at night? Tell him that any speculations he might have from now on, to just tell me that it has a high probability of turning out to be true…" He tells the man on the other end, getting silence for a few seconds.

"…Have you thought of anything to stop any extra "intruders" then, Mr. Kirigaya?" The man asks, and Alex sighs once again in relief that the man could be understanding in these situations.

"There are actually a couple things I've thought of that I'm gonna need to run by you first." He says, before turning around and walking back down the hall. "And then there's something that I have to ask about the Vocaloids, mainly concerning their mechanical and electrical parts…"

* * *

"Thank you sir, that definitely puts my mind at ease." Alex says as he walks through the hall in his apartment.

"It's no problem Mr. Kirigaya. After all, it's the least I can do after putting you into this situation. And in regards to your first two questions. The new door should be installed, at the latest, a few minutes before your shift tonight. As for the other one… While I don't mind some damage coming to the animatronics as a result of self-defense, I can only hope that it won't be needed, both for your safety, and to keep them from gaining any more damage…" Mr. Fazbear states, and Alex nods, even though he knows the other man can't see him.

"Don't worry Mr. Fazbear, It's not like I'm gonna go out searching for the things." He says, getting a sigh from the man on the other side of the call.

"Alright… Mr. Kirigaya, what would you say to coming over early one of these days to talk in my office? We could perhaps share a pizza while talking about this in… More detail." Alex's boss says, making the teen pause. He takes a few seconds to think it over, before sighing.

"I'll tell you what boss. If I make it through the week, I'll stop by Saturday to talk about this." He says.

"Alright then Mr. Kirigaya, I hope to talk to you then." He states, getting a sigh from Alex in response.

"Also meaning you hope I don't have to call you before then. Got it. I honestly hope to talk to you then as well sir." He replies, getting silence for a few seconds, before Mr. Fazbear responds.

"Right then. Good luck on tonight's shift Mr. Kirigaya." Alex's boss tells him, before ending the call. When this happens, Alex puts his phone back into his pocket as he walks into the room with his washer and dryer, takes his Night Guard uniform out of the latter, and then folds it before making his way to the bathroom. Placing the outfit on the counter, he starts up the shower like the day before, and then undresses, right before he climbs in.

Washing his hair first, he thinks about a few of the items that he'd have to stop and buy before he went to the pizzeria tonight. While most were simple things that would allow his shift to pass by quicker, up until the animatronics decided to enter the picture at least, there was one item on his mental list that was a must buy in order to make sure that if he got into a worse-case scenario with a Vocaloid, he'd be able to get out of it unscathed. Or at least, as unscathed as possible.

Because of this, Alex went down the list of Vocaloids that would be a problem for him, going from the least dangerous, to the most dangerous.

Balloon Boy – From what he could tell, the Vocaloid was the one that he had to worry the least about, seeing as he appeared to stay in the main room, and just glance around.

Freddy – That Vocaloid appeared to be the only one that continuously searched around the building for people to entertain, and didn't worry about his office.

The Mangle – That one was tied with one other, since it appeared deranged enough to try anything to get into his office, on account of the fact that it had even rammed into the large office window a few times during his last shift. Though thanks to the fact that it was deranged, it didn't seem to be able to think about any good way to get in.

The Marionette – _That one_ was unknown, hence why it was tied with Mangle. As long as he made sure to keep the music playing, he didn't have anything to worry about. However, he didn't want to find out what happened if he failed to keep the Marionette placated…

Bonnie – That one actually tried to get into the office to search for either people, or in this case, him. He figured that Bonnie was similar to Chica in terms of the fact that it was the only other Vocaloid that, if it tried to get into his office, would actually be able to think of a valid way to get in.

And then there was Chica – She was the most dangerous of them all, mainly due to the fact that not only was she specifically searching for him every night, but also because of the fact that apparently, she was able to think up different ways to either get in to find him, or get him to just let her in.

Unfortunately for Alex, that "other" part of his mind decided to sneak up on his rational side and knock it out, before making the teen relive the events that happened only a few hours ago, but make some changes to the situation just like it did last time.

 _Just like during his shift, Alex was slowly making his way towards the door, Chica presenting herself to him through the glass that was installed to the right of the door. As his hand rests on the "Door" button, he takes one last glance at the female Vocaloid, and sees that she's still normal, unlike what actually happened during his shift when her teeth sharpened to reveal her true intentions._

 _Pressing the button, the door raised, and Chica walked through it with a saunter to her steps and a smirk on her face, pressing the button so that the door closed behind her as she continued to walk forwards, pushing Alex as she goes until he's pushed into his chair. After she does this, Chica then proceeds to climb onto the chair and straddle the teen, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as she smiles at him._

 _Alex's response is to return her look with a smile as his hands raise up to rest at her waist, getting the female straddling him to bite her lip as her eyes become half-lidded from his actions. And as he rubs her sides, she gives a quiet moan in response to his actions, before leaning forwards to press herself against him, and stare him straight in the eyes. Wide open eyes meet half-lidded ones with the distance being mere inches between them, before Alex's arms lower and he's forced to grip the arms of his chair as Chica starts to slowly grind against him, getting a groan in response._

 _As she does this, Chica leans forwards to rest her chin on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear as he continues to be pleasured by the female straddling him. A minute later, Chica pulls back and slows her actions, smirking at him with her eyes still half-lidded, before leaning forwards and capturing his lips with her own, making him gasp into her mouth in surprise, and allowing the girl to invade his mouth with her tongue, causing Alex to groan at the feeling, After a second, he begins to kiss her back, his own tongue moving to meet her own-_

Before the "other" side of his body is suddenly slammed to the ground, and knocked out by his rational side, allowing Alex to blink away the daydream and realize what just happened, making him give a low curse at his fucked up mind as he continues to stand in the shower, which much like the time before, had run out of hot water. "Damn it… Another cold fucking shower for me today then…"

* * *

A few hours later, after finishing his shower, Skyping his brother figure back in Japan, and then going to the store and buying what he'd need for the night, Alex pulls into the pizzeria's parking lot and shuts off his bike, before putting away his helmet, and pulling out the bags that contained the items he would need tonight, as well as the item that he'd grabbed from under his bed earlier that day.

Having everything that he would need, he made his way into the pizzeria five minutes before his shift, nodding to the construction workers that exited the doors at the same time, the group of them giving their own nods to him in response. Making his way into his office, Alex closes the door before he places the item from home on the desk in front of him, before placing the bag on the ground as he looks through it. Taking out a few bags of snack food for the night, he places them on the desk, before turning his attention back to the bag, where he takes out a few cans of soda to restock the fridge.

Doing just that, he takes one last look into the bag, and finds the final item at the bottom. Taking it out, he looks it over for a few seconds, before nodding to himself as he clips it to his person, and then wads up the bag and tosses it onto the desk. Sitting in the chair a few seconds later, he picks up the tablet to glance through the camera feeds for the last few minutes before his shift. After a few minutes, the alarm sounds from it, revealing the start of his shift. Then, the tablet starts to ring, and Alex answers the call.

"Uh. Hello, hello!"

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so funny enough, I finished this chapter just as we're sitting at the entrance to the campsite in Wisconsin. So, while I finished the actual writing part of the chapter, I'm still gonna have to go over this in a little while in order to check for any mistakes that I made, or any places that need more description to be present.**

 **That aside, I guess I should go over a little bit of what happened. So, in this chapter, I involved not only a bit more about Alex's past (Even though I'm sure a good portion of you already saw some of those flashbacks coming), and then made him go through the traumatizing events of having animatronic Bonnie attack him in a dream that he had after passing out due to memories of his past!**

 **Of course, after last night's events with Chica, you guys didn't think that I _wouldn't_ do something like that shower scene again, did you? That "other" part of his brain isn't going anywhere else any time soon, and I'll make sure to explain why either next chapter, or sometime during the next few. And as for what those items that Alex brought with him to his job are? Well, you'll just have to find out sometime in the future. Whether it's next chapter, or in the other ones to come… ; )**

 **Anyways, with all that being said, I guess that I should get to replying to the reviews that I got for the last chapter. So, here they are!**

 **GreenDo:**

You could definitely say that, though as for why, I'm afraid that you'll just have to wait to find out… And as for the internal arguments, there's definitely gonna be a few more of those, in case you couldn't tell from the info that I gave above. And I strive to give you guys that kind of feeling during this story. Suspense and Horror are gonna be main points, along with (if you couldn't already tell) romance.

For those two being gone, it wasn't really anything of note beside the fact that Alex just wasn't able to find them. You know how cameras are, they all have blind spots… As for that story, thanks for the suggestion, since I've already started to read it, and like you said, it's definitely awesome! Currently nearly 30 chapters in…

 **Anime PJ:**

Thanks! I know that you see him in the game, but I figured that describing him in a slightly different way than just describing his appearance would make him seem a bit more freaky. As for the Vocaloids (Toy Animatronics) being scared, I think that I've seen that before, but I honestly didn't really think about it at the time… And that tenseness was what I was aiming for!

For Chica, like I said, that scene was inspired by the other story that I read. It's another one that I'd suggest you read, along with the other few I've already suggested for you… Mangle being insane… Yeah, more of that to come in future chapters. XD And for Foxy being in action… Yeah, that's coming, don't you worry.

Nice to know I've managed to explain the PTSD in a way that makes sense. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I also hope that I've managed to make you look forwards to the next.

 **Alright guys, that's about it for this chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go ahead and set up our RV, then go and surprise a family friend, before returning to this to look it over one last time. With that being said, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(Nearly 6 hours later, and I'm finally able to get back to this and read through it for edits… Whatever. Time to post it… Aaaand, Wi-Fi issues… Fuuuuuuck!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Everything I Thought I Knew… Was Wrong**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, here we are at Night 3. And this night is actually gonna be a turning point for this story. I'll admit, looking over the notes for this story, it's already changed quite a bit from what I had planned before. Then again, reading other FNAF stories while writing this, and by extension getting ideas because of them, are bound to make it so that original plans change and evolve…**

 **With that being said, I guess it's time that I get to actually writing the chapter so that we can get back to the horror aspect of this once again… Along with another aspect later on.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Listening to the call cut off, Alex simply leaned back in his chair and continued to cycle through the feeds. This time around, the Phone Guy honestly hadn't told him much, most likely due to the fact that the only real thing to talk about was the new door and a bit more on the animatronics, since from what Alex was able to tell, based on the Phone Guy's lack of advice, everything that possibly wanted to kill him in here, he'd already run into one way or another.

Breathing out a sigh of slight relief at that fact, Alex continued to cycle through the different feeds, seeing Freddy in the arcade once again, Bonnie was wandering around the different party rooms, Balloon Boy was looking around the main room from his corner, Mangle was scurrying around her room with her "Doctor Octopus" appendages, the Marionette was placated as Alex once again wound up the music box… And Chica was staring at him through the big window once again.

Alex sighs at the sight as he reaches under his desk and pulls a Fanta can out of the fridge, before popping it open and taking a few gulps, and then lowering it as he stares through the glass at the frowning animatronic, who currently had her normal "night" appearance. He shakes his head at the sight, before looking through the camera feeds once again. Freddy had moved to the main room, Balloon Boy was still in the same spot, Bonnie was still wandering, the Marionette was still in his large present at the Prize Counter, and Mangle…

Had just climbed into the vent inside her room. Alex sighs in response, before reaching forwards and grabbing his Freddy Mask, turning to face the vent a second later, and watching as it shakes slightly each time Mangle pounds against it. It takes a minute, but the deranged Vocaloid eventually leaves, and Alex watches on his tablet as the Mangle exits the vent in her room, before climbing along the walls, and then out of her room to head down the hall towards the other party rooms. Alex breathes a sigh of relief at this, before taking off his Freddy Mask, and placing it onto the desk in front of him. After doing this, he looks back up, and freezes at the sight that greets him.

This is because Chica was currently looking through the glass, but now, she was looking between him, and the mask that was lying on the piece of furniture in front of him. After a few seconds of this, she looks back up, and sends him a smile. Alex's eyes widen at this, because that action just proved that Chica was _definitely_ the most dangerous of all the animatronics. After all…

She'd just found out about his trick with the Freddy Mask.

He started to sweat a little when he realizes this, because it means that it would now be impossible for him to fool the female Vocaloid with the mask from this moment on. "Fuck…" And Alex is able to sum up his reaction with one word as the Vocaloid outside his door giggles at him, and then presses her hands against the glass as she winks at him. While she'd no doubt found out the night before that her "seduction tactics" worked, he figured that she also realized that they wouldn't work on him a second time. At least, not any time soon.

However, that also proved to confuse him, since due to the fact that she probably knew that it wouldn't work, that meant that she shouldn't have a reason to be _flirting_ with him of all things. If Seduction wouldn't work to get her inside from now on, why would she think that flirtation would? Shaking that thought away, Alex lifts up the tablet to cycle to the Prize Counter feed, and wind up the music box when the circle loses a "slice". Afterwards, he looks through the cameras for the different Vocaloids, nodding when none of them appear any closer to his office than before.

One feed that did make him raise an eyebrow in confusion was the one for Pirate's Cove. This was due to the fact that Mangle had just disappeared behind the curtains that led to the "Out of Order" area of the room. Shaking his head to clear it, since this pretty much didn't affect him if Mangle wasn't going after him, Alex cycled through a few more feeds, looking up at Chica every now and then. The response each time was the Vocaloid giggling at him, sometimes winking, while one time she blew him a kiss.

Each time he shook his head since he _still_ didn't understand this Vocaloid, before taking a swig from his soda can, and then turning his attention back to the tablet held in his hands to check the building. So far, it seemed like this night would be one of the easier ones. He was pretty sure that he was protected against the Vocaloids with only a sliver of a chance of them getting to him, while the door had been replaced with a more reinforced one to protect him against the animatronics. All in all, he had a feeling that from now on, his nights would be a repeat of this one, where he'd be able to just sit in his office and look through the cameras to check in on the different parts of the building…

He couldn't have been any more wrong.

* * *

 **4:30 AM**

* * *

Just over four hours later, Alex was cycling through camera feeds once again, his soda now empty and thrown into the recycling bin placed beside the fridge, while a bag of Doritos was also empty, and thrown into the trash. Breathing out another sigh, Alex decides to check in the storage room. Luck appeared to be with him thus far, since all of the animatronics were still there. Including the large animatronic Foxy that he hadn't seen either time he'd checked the room before.

If he was honest, even if the animatronic Bonnie was the only one to come after him so far, he was already more afraid of the large, bipedal, mechanical Fox animatronic. After all, he had a feeling that if most of the rest of the thing's body was made of metal, then the curved hook that too the place of the thing's right hand _wasn't_ made of plastic… Shaking that thought out of his head, Alex continues to cycle through the feeds, raising an eyebrow when he sees Chica walking through the main room. Looking out the window in front of him, Alex confirmed that the female Vocaloid wasn't there, and stared at the tablet's screen in confusion. However, he quickly shakes that off, since if she wasn't around, then better off for him.

Granted, she was the most cunning of the Vocaloids, however, that wasn't to say that she would be content with just staring at him all night. For all he knew, she had reverted back to the programming that made her search for people to entertain for a little while, and as a result, the first room that she checked was the main room where most people were during the day. So, with a slight shrug of his shoulders, Alex looks through the feeds once more. First, he winds the music box in the Prize Counter once again, before looking for the other Vocaloids that were probably looking through the building.

Balloon Boy was also still looking around the main room, and switching camera feeds, Alex eventually finds Freddy looking around in a random party room, making Alex nod to himself as he finds Bonnie in a different one. As for Mangle, the only other female Vocaloid was crawling around her room, making Alex frown at the sight even though he finds her. And thanks to the music box, the Marionette was obviously still at the Prize Counter, making Alex nod as he places his tablet down on the desk and stretches a bit.

He was over two thirds of the way through his shift, and so far he hadn't run into any real problems. Yeah, he'd probably need to talk to Mr. Fazbear about replacing the vent cover, and possibly getting a stronger one by the end of the week, but so far, he didn't have much to worry about. Glancing at the item that was lying on the desk that he'd brought from home, he's also glad that when the animatronics show up, he'll actually have a chance to defend himself from them if any managed to make it into the room. As for the Vocaloids… Taking a glance at his belt, he sees that the item he bought is still clipped there, and nods at the sight.

Then, clapping his hands, Alex leans forwards in his chair, picks up the tablet, and starts cycling through the camera feeds again. However, when he checks on one of the party rooms, he's surprised to find that all the feed shows is static. Like those _really_ old fashion TV's showed whenever there wasn't anything to play, and the blue screen didn't pop up. That confusion changed to panic when he realized that _the camera wasn't working_.

He frantically switches through the feeds, and sees that the rest work, except for that one feed, which refused to show anything besides the snow of black and white on screen. Over the course of these three days so far, Alex had learned a few things.

The first was that while his boss hadn't told him exactly what the job he signed up for entailed, he was at least willing to make up for it by trying to make his shift easier, and allow him to survive through the night.

He'd also found out that of all the Vocaloids, the one that was the most dangerous to him, was the one that the "new" side of his mind apparently couldn't get enough of, and proceeded to bombard him with fantasies of her every chance it got.

Along those same lines, he found out that working this job affected his PTSD in a way that was _not_ pleasant, and would likely last even after he finished here, whether it was after this week, or if he stayed on and worked until his daydreams and nightmares eventually drove him to quit.

However, the most important thing he'd learned, was that when it came to his shift, and _surviving_ that shift, working cameras where on the short list of things that he absolutely _needed_ in order to survive the night.

And now, one of them was broken.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaims, cycling through the other feeds once again, just to double check and make sure that was the only that was broken. To his luck, the camera to that party room was indeed the only broken one, and he sighed a breath of relief at that. However, he was surprised when he switched back to the broken camera, because suddenly, the screen was working again, and he could see the empty room no problem. "…What the hell?" Alex mutters, before switching through camera feeds once again.

This time, he finds that a different party room's camera was now "broken", and it was in the same hall as the previous one. Alex shakes his head at the sight, cycling the cameras once again. "Alright, let me rephrase that… What the _fuck_?" He mutters as he continues to look through the cameras. Every few minutes, a new camera would "break", while the one that was previously "broken" would return to normal. However, he started to panic when the camera for Mangle's room cut out.

This was because it made him realize something that he should have after the third camera cut out. Because as he sees the feed to Mangle's room cut out, and he looks at the previous rooms where the camera stopped working, he realized that they were all in a line down the same hall, and they were all heading straight towards his office.

 _Fuck! What could be doing this? The animatronics for Freddy or Chica maybe? Bonnie seems to be built like a freaking tank when it comes to physical strength, what if one of the other two knows how to do this to the cameras?_ He wonders with fear, before he sees Mangle's feed come back to life. When that happens, Alex quickly switches to the camera that was next in line, and sees static on the screen. The bad news is that said static was present on the camera that was right outside his office.

And then, the screen on the tablet starts glitching out, while he turns to his left when he hears what sounds like electricity. The source, he quickly found out, was actually the electrical door, which had slight arcs of electricity near the top. Alex feels fear creep into his body at the sight, and quickly drops the tablet onto the desk, while reaching out with his hand towards the item he'd brought from home. However, a low curse comes from his mouth as he's forced to let go of the item as the door opens to reveal Chica the Vocaloid. However, she wasn't alone.

Standing beside her was Balloon Boy. However, what was interesting was the fact that he was just standing there, while his blue eyes were almost glowing. However, Alex wasn't as worried about that as he was about the sight of Chica smiling at him through the open doorway. But when she stepped through the doorway, the younger appearing Vocaloid's eyes seemed to return to normal, and the door slid shut once again. It took Alex a second, but when he found out what happened, he muttered a low curse as he slowly stood from his chair, and backed away.

At the moment, Balloon Boy had just jumped up the list from being the smallest danger, to being right behind Chica. Because apparently, he was able to affect electronics to that they would pretty much shut down in his presence. Alex would worry about the how's and why's later, because at the moment, he had to deal with the female Vocaloid making her way into his office, while Balloon Boy allowed the door to reactivate, and close behind her. What made it worse was the fact that she was back to her daytime look.

And because of the lack of black eyes and sharp teeth, it allowed his "other" side to come back to the front of his mind without much resistance.

 _She's right there! She's in your office, and back to normal! You_ can't _try to tell me that she doesn't want to actually be with you right now!_ His other side says as the Vocaloid gets closer, while Alex slowly backs away.

 _Uh, actually, I can. She could just be trying to get as close as she can to give us the least amount of time to react._ He argues back, before watching as Chica suddenly puts a sway in her hips as she gets closer, half lidded eyes staring at him.

 _Oh come on! Don't you see the look she's giving you?! If that doesn't say that she wants to be with you, I don't know what does._ His other side argues, and Alex slowly stops backing away, making Chica give him a smirk as she closes the distance a bit more.

 _But…_ Alex is out of arguments at the moment as Chica closes the distance, and presses herself against him, making his eyes widen as she breathes into his ear. The effect is Alex stiffening slightly, making Chica giggle. However, this time the giggle wasn't sinister, and instead, had a bit of mischievousness to it. And Chica continues by trailing her finger over his chest as she pulls back to look at him with those same half lidded eyes.

As Chica leans towards him, Alex finds himself doing the same as he looks into those eyes. Despite the fact that this Vocaloid had wanted to kill him before, and despite the fact that he knew absolutely nothing else about her, Alex was being drawn into the possible kiss that she wanted to give him. He'd never had a relationship like this so maybe that had a part to do with it, along with that "other" part of his brain that was constantly pushing him towards this outcome despite what the Vocaloid had attempted to do to him up till now. However none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was the Vocaloid in front of him.

The one who's lips were ready to kiss him…

The one who was pressing against him even more the closer they got together…

The one who's half lidded eyes were staring into his own invitingly…

Meeting his blue eyes with her own black ones that were nearly unnoticeable thanks to those half lidded eyes…

…

 _Shit_!

Alex's own eyes widen as he suddenly jumps back at the sight of her eyes, making Chica switch from looking at him invitingly, to scowling at him as she suddenly growls. Then, instead of sauntering towards him like before, now she stalks towards him in order to finish him off. After a few more steps, Alex finds that he's out of space to move back when he backs into one of the walls of his office, making Chica grin maliciously. She knew that she had him cornered.

However, what Chica didn't know was that Alex wasn't one to give up, even _when_ cornered. So, when she lunges towards him to kill him, he ducks under her attack, and then leaps forwards to roll away from her. And as he quickly pushes himself up to his feet, his hand flies down to his belt, and pulls the item that he bought away from it. In seconds, he's aimed the item at Chica as she pushes herself to her feet, before he pulls the trigger.

The result is two prongs shooting out of the item, and attaching to the Vocaloid, who locks up at she shakes slightly, before Alex releases the trigger, and allows the Vocaloid to fall to the ground in a heap. Sighing in relief, Alex lowers the Taser in his hands, and then stands up to run a hand through his hair. He'd managed to subdue her, and from what Mr. Fazbear had told him over the phone, there was a possibility that this would cause a system restart or something along those lines, so that she'd hopefully just make her way to her station, and plug in to charge.

However, he'd been warned that he could only do this a couple times for each Vocaloid over the course of his time here unless Mr. Fazbear found out otherwise, because it was likely that using the Taser could have negative side effects if used too much. Shaking his head at the thought, Alex made his way over to the Vocaloid, removed the prongs from the Taser, and then picked her up in order to place her outside his door so that she'd go back to her station when she "woke up". He was surprised to find that she was actually quite light, despite the mechanical parts that she had to her.

"Well, that's one taken care of for tonight at least…" He mutters to himself as he steps towards the door, and raises a hand to press the button. However, he suddenly freezes when he hears a sound that he heard the night before, and would probably never forget in the years to come.

" **Heheheheheh** "

The sound of the animatronic bear laughing, if what the Phone Guy said during the call was any indication about who gave that deep baritone laugh. Quickly placing Chica back on the ground, since letting her out while the animatronics were around wasn't much of a good idea based on how her and the other Vocaloids acted the previous night, he leaned her against the wall, and then made his way over to his tablet to take a quick look at the time.

 **5:00 AM**

He was an hour away from the end of his shift, and now the animatronics were out to play. A quick glance at the storage room showed it devoid of any of them, meaning that all four were out and about. And looking through the camera feeds showed that the Vocaloids knew this too, since they were all hiding in places that they were the least likely to be seen. A quick glance at the Prize Counter made his heart leap a bit, as there was only a sliver of the circle left for the music box, and he was quick to press and hold on the button.

 **BANG!**

Only to nearly leap out of his skin when he hears the unforgettable sound of Bonnie's fist impacting the door once the circle is filled. Looking over at the door with wide eyes, he listens as the door is pounded a few more times, before the animatronic moves his head to glare at him through the window. Probably because this new door hadn't even shaken when it was hit, unlike the last one. However, now that Alex knew what to expect, and he was a bit more confident thanks to the item from home, he returned the animatronic's glare with one of his own.

The response he got was for Bonnie to pound the door a few more times, before Alex watched his shadow walk past the smaller of the two windows, and head away down the hall. When he sees this, Alex breathes a sigh of relief, since it seemed like things were finally going his way for a change.

Or at least, that's how he felt until he heard the pained groan from behind him, and remembered that he still currently had the Vocaloid inside his room. His eyes widen when he remembers this, and quickly turns his chair to face the Vocaloid as she "wakes up" with one hand resting on her head as the other is pressed against the wall to steady her as she stands up. This alone confused him, since he figured she'd just stand up, and try to return to her charging station immediately. However, he's even more confused when she opens her eyes, which were back to normal, and looked around the office, before they came to a rest on him.

When this happened, Alex was surprised yet again, when the Vocaloid let out a gasp at the sight of him, before lunging at him. For Alex, this was the worst possible thing that could have happened. He was weaponless since he'd already used his Taser, and he hadn't been expecting anything, so he had no time to react. As such, his eyes clamped shut when she was mere feet away, accepting that he was finally done for. No weapon to use. No being saved by the alarm. He would finally be done in by Chica inside this office…

Or at least, that's what he was expecting.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was to be wrapped in a hug, while the Vocaloid in question cried into his vest. When this happened, Alex was understandably confused, and hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if this was just another ploy to get him to drop his guard so that she could kill him. But with nothing else to do, and no way to defend himself, Alex decided to just react in the way anybody in his situation would. However, his response just seems to make the girl cry harder as she presses her face into his vest.

By this point, Alex was mentally freaking out. And no one would blame him. The Vocaloid goes from trying all methods of killing him, even going as far as to attempt to seduce him, to suddenly crying into his chest. So, in response to this, all Alex can really do is pat the girl on the back with a confused and nervous facial expression. "Um, there, there…?" He says, confused as to if it's the right thing to do.

 _Just what the fuck is going on here…?_ He can't help but think to himself at the 180 this situation took…

* * *

A while later, the two are still in the office, Alex looking through the camera feeds, while the Vocaloid was standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. After winding up the music box at the Prize Counter once again, Alex leans back in his chair with a sigh. Honestly, he was _really_ confused about this situation. After crying into his security vest for a little while, Chica then drew away from him, before just standing there with her arms crossed. Alex took this time to check through the feeds again, finding animatronic Bonnie roaming the halls, while animatronic Freddy he'd only caught a glimpse of once or twice when he activated the light on a few cameras.

From the looks of things, the bear animatronic preferred the dark. He'd yet to see the animatronic Chica, though he supposed he should be grateful for that, seeing as it would probably just be awkward to look at the animatronic version of the Vocaloid that was inside the room with him. With that thought in mind, Alex once again turns to look at the Vocaloid in question, who looks up for a second, before shooting her gaze back down towards the floor. Sighing, Alex places the tablet down on his desk after looking through it one more time, and then turns his chair completely to face the Vocaloid.

"Alright, so let's see if I can't guess a few things based on your behavior so far…" He states, and the Vocaloid jumps at his voice, before raising her head to look at him. Honestly, if it were any other time, Alex might have cracked a joke about their roles seemingly being swapped. However, he wasn't able to do it at the moment. "Based on how you've been acting for the past few minutes, I'd have to say that you… Regret? Attacking me the past few nights? Does that sound about right?" He asks Chica. However, the Vocaloid is silent for a few seconds, kicking the ground.

"…Sort of, yeah." Chica responds, and Alex raises an eyebrow in response.

"Alright, putting aside the fact that you're only now talking normally for later, what do you mean "sort of"? How can you "sort of" regret trying to kill someone?" He asks her as he crosses his arms and leans back in his chair with a slight frown. Chica is silent for a few more seconds, before sighing as she lifts her head to face him fully.

"I'm… Not really sure. I mean, I'm sorry about trying to kill you, I really am… But at the same time, that… Wasn't really me…" She tells him, making Alex raise his eyebrow once again, and then twist his hand in the air in front of him in a "go on" motion. "Well, it's like… Look, you know how sometimes, something will happen to a person, and even though they can't move their body or anything, they're still aware of what's going on around them?" Chica asks, and Alex nods his head in response.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what happens when we go into a coma, but I honestly can't remember if that's the truth. Anyways, yeah. Are you saying that happened to you? Because you've been pretty active lately." He tells her, making her sigh in response.

"That's what I'm trying to say. This me, meaning the personality and mindset that I have at the moment, was the part of me that wasn't able to do anything except stay trapped within my own mind. Meanwhile, some sort of… Coding, or something, had taken over my functions. It was a program or something along those lines that dictated my every move, and every reaction for the past few months. And I'm pretty sure that it's the same for my friends as well…" She trails off. And in response to her words, Alex leans back in his chair a bit more to think about her words.

If he actually took the time to think it over, Chica's explanation made sense. After all, all the Vocaloids acted pretty normal during the day, and only acted deadly during his shift as the night guard. And as Vocaloids, Chica and her friends could _definitely_ be victims of hacking, or something along those lines. The only question would be who hacked them, and why? However, he still wanted to know some things. "Alright, say I believe you." Alex starts, making Chica look at him. "I want to know a couple things. First off, why is it that you don't act this way during the daytime?" He asks, and Chica frowns as she looks down at the ground.

"It's because we're still being controlled." She tells him, making his eyes widen in response.

"Say what?" He asks her, making her look up at him once again.

"We're still being controlled during the day. I can't say for Balloon Boy, but from how the others are acting, Freddy, Bonnie and Mangle are all being controlled all day, every day. Ever since just before the pizzeria opened." Chica tells him, making Alex lean back in his chair as he thinks about the implications of that. The Vocaloids were still being controlled during the daytime hours. This was _not_ a good thing. However, he supposed that the only thing that _was_ a good thing was the fact that they only acted this way during his shift.

Blowing out air between his lips, Alex turned back to his tablet to check on a few feeds as he thought about this, winding the music box once again as he tries to figure out who could gain from making the Vocaloids try to kill the night guards. Coming up empty, he places the tablet back on the desk, and turns to face Chica once again as he decides to push it off to the side for now and focus on it later, and instead try to find out something else. "Alright then, one last thing for now. When you were trying to get in, do you have any idea why it would be that your other was trying to _seduce_ me to let you in?" He asks. And the response was not one that he was expecting.

Chica's face suddenly gained a red blush that covered the entirety of it, while the Vocaloid stuttered.

"W-well… Th-that m-might have s-something t-to d-do with…" She trails off at the end, mumbling a few words, and making Alex raise an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Sorry, what?" He asks her, and she turns away from him for a few seconds, before seemingly taking a few breathes, and then turning back to him, the blush now only present in her cheeks.

"W-well… I might… Kinda… Think that you're handsome…" She mutters, making Alex look at her in shock. However, she wasn't done. "S-so.. I might've… wanted to get to know you. A-and whoever is c-controlling us probably found out through the p-program… S-so they might've let me h-have _partial_ control of my body, while s-still controlling most of my movements during t-those times…" She mutters, and Alex stops her before she goes further.

"So, wait. What you're trying to say is that you think that I look handsome, you want to get to know me, and those seducing actions were also partially _you_?" He asks, and in response, Chica's red cheeks get slightly redder as she nods her head while looking away from him. In response, Alex can only stare at her in surprise, before sighing as he leans back in his chair. Meanwhile, cackling fills the back of his mind.

 _Told ya! No arguments now, cause she just admitted that she thinks you're handsome while_ normal _! So, there should be nothing stopping you from admitting what_ you _think!_ His "other" half of his brain states, and while it gets knocked out by his rational half a second later, it was true that he wasn't able to argue against it. So, sighing, he turns his head to the side with his own blush.

"Well… I, might kinda think that you're hot…" He admits to the Vocaloid, making her head whip over to look at him as his words bounce around inside her head. Meanwhile, Alex's own head is a whirlwind of thoughts when he says this, multiple different parts of his personality arguing against each other.

 _What the fuck did I just say? She's a Vocaloid! And I only just met the_ "real" _her today!_

 _Yeah, but it's the truth. She's really hot._

 _But it's only been a half hour at most! And besides that, she's a Vocaloid! Do you know what that possibly means?! She's not even an actual human!_

 _So what?! Up till now, we've had friends, and a "family". Nothing along these lines since everyone avoids us like we're the plague after what happened seven months ago!_

 _And besides, so what if she isn't "human"?! She still feels like a human, acts like one, and even has all the necessary body parts to be one! And besides, what actual_ human girl _wants to be with us now?_

 _He's right. From what she said, Chica is thinking along similar lines. This is our first chance to actually have a relationship like this… Would it really be that bad?_

And as the argument continued, Alex found that his voices of doubt started to get quieter and quieter, until he could hardly hear them at all. After all, his positive sides were giving valid arguments. He'd never had an actual relationship before, and over the past seven months, that possibility had all but dropped to zero thanks to the incident that he'd been forced to take part in. So what if it's been half an hour. Chica had all but admitted that she felt similar, and even if she was being controlled over the past three days, and hadn't been able to express it, didn't mean that she wasn't able to feel that way in her "true" mind.

However, his train of thought is cut off when the Vocaloid in question suddenly straddles him on the chair with a confident smirk, the blush in her cheeks now gone as she smirks down at Alex. "You think I'm hot?" She asks him, and his eyes widen at the sight, since he definitely wasn't expecting this.

 _Woah! What the hell?!_ He thinks to himself in confusion. However, he decides to cough into his hand, and smile up at her in response. After all, best to go with the flow. "Well, yeah. Anyone who can't see that is probably blind." He admits to her. _One minute she's blushing like a school girl, the next she's acting confident… Kinda liking the latter more…_ He admits to himself as Chica giggles from her place on top of him, before humming as she picks up the tablet.

"Weeell… None of the others are near the room…" She says, before holding a finger to the screen. "I just wound up the music box all the way, and you still have ten minutes left of your shift." She says with a smile as she places the tablet back on the desk. In response, Alex raises an eyebrow at her words.

"Your point being…?" He asks, though a small smirk appears on his face when he gets the feeling that he knows where the girl is going with this. In response, Chica gives her own smirk, while her eyes become half lidded once again.

"Pucker up Loverboy." She tells him, before wrapping her arms around his neck as she presses her lips to his. While Alex is surprised for a few seconds, he's quick to return the kiss. And while his body moves on its own, his mind is once again a whirlwind of thoughts.

 _Again, half an hour! That's all the time that we've known her for!_

 _Yeah, well this is also our first, and likely_ only _chance to have this kind of relationship! So, shut the fuck up, and let the main Alex have some happiness in his life!_

 _But she's a Vocaloid for crying out loud! For all we know, she won't age! Not only that, we don't know a thing about the "real" her anyways! You really think that getting into a relationship like this,_ before _knowing anything about the girl is a good idea?_

 _We can get to know her over the next few days! And besides that, again,_ only chance at love _! For fuck's sake, have you_ seen _the looks most girls give us after the incident? We have_ no chance _with getting with anyone that wasn't a part of the incident itself! And besides that, everyone who_ was _a part of the incident is back in Japan, meaning once again, we_ have no chance _at this kind of relationship here in America!_

 _…_

 _…You realize that, right?_

 _…Yeah. But really, not knowing anything, and only knowing the girl for half an hour…?_

 _…Yes, it's fast. But at the same time, emotions are high. This could be how we're acting now. But it's likely that tomorrow night will be the one where we get to know Chica more. That way this won't just devolve into being nothing. After all, it's our only real chance at this. If we screw it up, our lives will pretty much be spent alone…_

 _…Not to mention the shifts would end up being awkward…_

 _…That too._

While this mental battle had been going on in Alex's head, the teen himself had been in lip lock with the Vocaloid straddling him, their tongues now snaking out to wage war against one another as Chica's hands tighten on his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth, while Alex gripped her waist as he responds with a groan. In all honesty, at the moment their hormones were flooding their bodies.

For Chica, she'd been forced to watch as she attempted to kill the man she was kissing over the past few days, and over that time, she'd found that she already thought that he was good looking, but at the same time, she wanted to get to know him more at the same time. So, finally being able to touch him without the worry of killing him made it so that her emotions ran high, and she couldn't get enough of him. Not only that, but he was also the one to free her from the programming. Now, that didn't mean that she didn't want to actually get to know him, but with the situation that they were in, this wasn't a bad way to start…

For Alex, he'd spent the past three days trying his best to survive, getting minimal sleep, and at the same time, he was being plagued by nightmares of not only the past, but certain things from the present as well. And then, add onto that the few "wet dreams" that the "other" side of his mind had made up for him when he took a shower, or slept in his bed, and being close to the cause of those fantasies without the worry of her killing him made it so that his own emotions had a hard time being contained. The lack of sleep also attributed to the surge of hormones in his body.

Essentially, the two of them were running on more "baser instincts" at the moment in the presence of one another. And as their make out session continued, Chica began to grind against Alex, making the male groan into her mouth as he gripped her waist a bit harder, making her smirk into the kiss, before her own eyes widened when his tongue slipped into her mouth and began to ravage it while his hands moved down to her ass in retaliation, making her moan in response as her eyes closed in bliss. After a few more minutes, their mouths separated, and their breaths mixed as they rested their foreheads against each other.

While they might have been tempted to go further during their make out session, they had finally been able to regain control of their senses at the moment, and at the same time, there wasn't really any time for that anyways.

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

As shown clearly by the alarm that his tablet let off, making the two turn to face it, before turning to face each other once again with flushed cheeks. And as Chica gets off his lap, Alex reaches over and picks up the tablet, cycling through the feeds to find everyone going back to their normal places. After standing up and putting everything away, Alex turns to face Chica, who was standing by the door with her hands clasped in front of her hips as she stares at the ground. Alex stares at the sight for a few seconds, before smiling.

A few seconds later, he lifts Chica's chin, and gives her a small kiss, before pulling back with a smile. "How about we talk about…" He gestures between them. " _This_ , when I come back. Then, we can also get to know each other. Does that sound good?" He asks her, and in response, Chica's silent for a few seconds, before giving him a smile as she nods. Making their way out into the main room, Alex gets ready to head for the main doors, before being held back by his arm. Turning around, he's met with Chica giving him a deep kiss, which he decides to return.

Finally breaking apart, Chica rests her forehead against Alex's. "I'm looking forwards to it." She tells him, and he chuckles as he finally turns around.

"So am I." He responds as he waves, before finally walking out the door, locking it behind him, and starting towards his motorcycle. _Guess she's not as shy as she first appeared._ He realizes, thinking about how as soon as he admitted that he thought she was hot, she became a _hell_ of a lot more forwards. Chuckling to himself as he lifts the kickstand and drives out onto the main road, Alex can't help but think about the female Vocaloid. _Not that I really_ mind _that is. If anything, I like her more like this._ He admits to himself as he drives down the road, his mind focused on the female Vocaloid back at the pizzeria, and the fact that before they went any further in this new relationship of theirs, they were gonna need to know a lot more about each other…

 _Guess that everything I thought I knew… Was wrong._

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, so in this chapter, I threw you all a curveball for what happened! Granted, I'm sure that after seeing where I was taking the pairing in this story, most of you probably saw this coming a mile away, but for those of you that didn't… Surprise! But yeah, the Vocaloids are being controlled! So, what does that mean for the others? Well, if this chapter was any indication, I'm sure you can take a guess about where I'm going with this.**

 **Not only that, but in this chapter, I've started the actual pairing! Now, for those of you who complain about how fast I've had it go so far… I'm at least hoping that you read the reasons that I put in the actual story. Now, yes, they will continue to be fairly forwards with each other from here on out, mainly because that's how Chica was "programed", while that's how I imagine my character will act when he's actually in a relationship. Honestly, I find it hard to write out a drawn out relationship.**

 **(Probably because those are a majority of the stories that I read / animes that I watch, and about ten chapters in (Or twenty episodes in) after the two characters in the pairing are skirting around each other, I'm yelling at them in my head to get together…)**

 **So yeah. Fast pairings are a thing of mine that I try to put into most of my stories. And I try to write it in a way where it's not "Disney Princess gets together with her lover" fast, unless I put in an actual reason for it… Anyways, I think that's about all I have to cover for this chapter, so I'm gonna go ahead and respond to the reviews left last chapter. Which are actually _four_! So, thank you to the newe people to review this, since so far, it's only been two people… (Not that I'm not grateful to you two, but honestly, I was / am hoping for more people to review…)**

 **Anime PJ:**

That's what I was aiming for! Hence why I didn't put the scene in italics. I was hoping for people to think it was actually happening, and I'm glad that I succeeded in making at least one person think that!

Yeah, a therapist would probably be best… But at the same time, he got out of the "Incident" fairly unscathed considering what could / probably has happened to other people that went through the same thing… As for telling the family… Probably a mix of both, since I don't have it planned out yet…

As for his third night, I hope that you liked it just as much, or preferably more, than the previous ones!

 **GreenDo:**

Yeah, that was the idea. Also… I feel bad for your friend if that's the case… He has my sympathy.

For his PTSD affecting his nights here, I can assure you that I have things planned, but with how much stuff has changed, and how this chapter went, I can't say for certain if they'll happen or not… And in regards to Mr. Fazbear, I just kinda had enough of reading about the whole "Money grabbing dirtbag" that most people portray him as. I like to imagine him as more like I've written him out, with more to be revealed in the future hopefully!

As for your guess with the Taser, you were spot on! However, I'm not entirely sure if you guessed that this would be the outcome. ; )

 **BarryLiV619:**

Thanks! And thank you for being the third "person" to actually review this! Honestly, I'm glad to know that more people are liking this!

 **FatMIRVman:**

Yeah, I'm delving more into the Alex x Chica relationship now, and it's great to see that you're liking this! As for Alex dealing with the animatronics, more on that to come, along with explanations on why the Vocaloids fear them. In regards to your fear, I can agree on that, though depending on the game, I can at least attempt to get through it.

 **Alright guys, so that about wraps it up for this chapter. Honestly, after this one, I'm currently in a debate with myself about what to write next… Although since tomorrow I'll be busy for most, if not all, day then I guess I can think about it over that time… But for now, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(Side Note: Alright, so after looking over this chapter again, I found out that it's just over 8K words… I'd like to think that this makes up a bit for those other ones of mine that were lacking in the word department… And at the same time, I suppose it's also a bit of an apology, seeing as I've been busy on my trip over the past couple days, and haven't been able to get much writing done…)**


End file.
